


Ghost

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Moriarty is Dead, Supernatural Elements, but not really dead, horror(?)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miał być Mormor i komedia i scenki łóżkowe, a wyszedł Ghost!fic w cieżkawym klimacie i Sheriarty ;)<br/>Po weselu Johna Sherlock zaczyna słyszeć i widzieć dziwne rzeczy. Akcja zazębia się z ostatnim odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu, dialogi pochodzące z serialu tłumaczone luźno i częściowo zmienione.</p><p>PS. Tekst przeszedł dzięki Tazkiel drobną korektę i to już jego ostateczna wersja:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mówiłem, że tam nie zostanę

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia chodziła za mną od wieków, a dokładniej od czasu przeczytania dwóch fantastycznych tekstów:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2566958  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3226550/chapters/7025261  
> Bardzo mocno polecam, o ile ostrzeżenia nie odstraszą (proszę potraktować tagi poważnie, In Spirit to naprawdę 18+). 
> 
> Ghost (może zmienię tytuł, jak wymyślę lepszy) składał mi się w głowie miesiącami, zanim poczułam odpowiedni nastrój i zabrałam się za pisanie. Nie wyrobiłam się z tym w okresie Halloween... ale uznajmy to za taki mocno spóźniony, około-halloweenowy tekst. I mini dedykacja dla Jamesa, którego dwa mini-fiki dały mi wenę, aby dwa tygodnie po zakończeniu Zaprzeczenia zabrać się za ten akurat tekst – bo historia czekała na impuls, by zacząć spływać na klawiaturę... i to właśnie był ten impuls^^

 

***

Dudniąca za murami domu weselnego muzyka zagłuszała nocną ciszę, a przejmujący chłód, tak różny od ciepła rozgrzanych tańcem i muzyką ciał, kazał Sherlockowi coraz ciaśniej oplatać się ulubionym płaszczem. Emocje wydawały się tętnić w nim w tym samym rytmie, jaki miała ostatnia piosenka, którą tam słyszał i nie gasły, chociaż dźwięki cichły z każdym jego krokiem. Przyspieszył, jakby sądził, że jeśli oddali się od miejsca, które odebrało mu najbliższą osobę na świecie, będzie bolało mniej, lecz było zgoła inaczej. Kolejne kroki w noc nie uspokajały i nie pozwoliły się zdystansować, lecz uświadamiały w najbardziej dobitny sposób, że pani Hudson miała rację, że to koniec epoki i że nigdy już nie będzie jak dawniej. Do tanga trzeba dwojga, trzecie było dziecko, a on stał całkiem z boku, niepotrzebny i wręcz utrudniający Johnowi i Mary skupienie na nowym życiu i nowej rzeczywistości.

Był zbędny. Nie powinien się do nich zbliżać, nie powinien mącić w głowie świeżo poślubionemu z tą kobietą przyjacielowi i gdy nie był już pierwszy… przez dziecko nie był nawet drugi, jak miało to miejsce w ciągu miesięcy odkąd wrócił do Londynu… nie zniósłby patrzenia, jak staje się piątym kołem u wozu, nikim więcej, jak tylko pokręconym, trudnym, dawnym współlokatorem.

Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny niż w tym momencie, nawet gdy tkwił związany w Serbii, gdy miotał się po Europie, gdy stał na dachu Barts, wpatrując się w zwłoki Moriarty’ego i wiedział, że czekają go miesiące lub lata uciekania. Wówczas zawsze miał nadzieję i nie doświadczał tak zupełnej pustki. Przez cały czas od momentu jego sfingowanego samobójstwa, zawsze potrafił się wyciszyć i wierzył, w jakiś sposób _czuł_ , że nie jest do końca sam. Momentami było to dziwne, lecz dzięki nieustającemu rozproszeniu, jakie dawało mu rozbrajanie kryminalnej sieci, nie skupiał się na tym jakoś szczególnie i w sumie szybko przyzwyczaił się, że na płaszczyźnie duchowej działo się z nim coś trudnego do zidentyfikowania; wówczas dawało to siłę. A teraz zniknęło, cała ta nieuchwytność odpłynęła albo przyczaiła się gdzieś, niedostępna i niepozwalająca ukoić szalejących emocji.

Kiedy po całym tym czasie uświadomił sobie w pełni, że przez ostatnie lata tkwił w dziwnym, niesprecyzowanym stanie i dostrzegł, że ten minął, zastąpiony racjonalnością, którą burzyły tylko uczucia do utraconego przyjaciela, poczuł, jakby powietrze drgnęło, a potem świat na moment stanął w miejscu. Doznanie było tak niepodobne do wszystkiego, czego w życiu doświadczył, że przystanął, na parę sekund tracąc oddech. Czuł się obserwowany, czuł, że mglista obecność, której przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku nawet tak nie nazywał, _powróciła_. Że ułamek sekundy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie istniała, wszystko zmienił – bo po raz pierwszy faktycznie poczuł coś… nie, nie namacalnego. I nie do końca realnego. Ale istniejącego, gdzieś tuż obok, zacienionego, niewidzialnego i pozbawionego fizyczności. Coś nielogicznego. Stojącego w sprzeczności z całą jego wiedzą na temat świata, w jakim przyszło mu żyć, ale na pewnej trudnej do uchwycenia płaszczyźnie _rzeczywistego_.

Obejrzał się za siebie powoli, lecz nie dostrzegł przy sobie nikogo ani niczego; ciemność nocy, pusta ulica, odległe światła i muzyka, z której docierały do niego już tylko stłumione basy. Powietrze było jednak inne i chociaż nie _dostrzegał_ w nim różnicy, a jego oczy były pewne, że nic tu nie ma, podświadomości _widziała_ , że rzeczywistość wokół niego faluje; złudzenie jak w momentach, gdy wpatrywało się w okłamujący wzrok, gorący żar ponad ogniem. Ale przecież widział normalnie, po prostu… wrażenie było podobne, lecz nie rejestrował go oczami a mitycznym szóstym zmysłem.

Było tylko jedno wytłumaczenie jego niesprecyzowanych odczuć – emocje naprawdę wpłynęły na jego psychikę, na tyle, że wyobrażał sobie bzdury i zaczynał tracić zdrowe zmysły. _Pani Hudson, jak bardzo miała pani rację…!_ Ślub wszystko zmienia, bo podstarzały pan młody promienieje radością, bo nawet nieurodziwa panna tego dnia zachwyca w bieli, a w jej brzuchu tkwi drobiazg, który urośnie i spęcznieje i zmieni się w człowieka.

Bo tego dnia drużba tkwi na zimnym skrzyżowaniu i ucieka, wiedząc, że to koniec-koniec-koniec, bo zaczyna wariować, bo wie, że wróci do pustego domu i będzie patrzyć na przedślubne drobiazgi, które będzie musiał powyrzucać, aby go nie straszyły. Wszystko zmienia, bo nigdy już nie będą z panem młodym nierozłączną parą kawalerów. A on zamiast cieszyć się razem z przyjacielem, czuł wszechogarniającą pustkę i samotność, które doprowadziły go na  skraj omamów.

Zamiast na Baker Street, pojechał taksówką do paskudnej części Londynu, gdzie pierwszy raz od lat spotkał się z zaufanym dilerem narkotykowym. I bez względu na to, jak przekonująco wmawiał potem światu, że to sprawa Magnussena poprowadziła go w kontrolowany nałóg, powody, dla których ten powrócił, były zgoła inne.

 

***

 

Mgliste poczucie cudzej obecności towarzyszyło mu, gdy odurzony narkotykami leżał w melinie, gdy raz po raz dochodził do siebie na Baker Street, przyjmował od eleganckiej pani Smallwood sprawę króla szantażu i zaczynał umawiać się z Janine Hawkins. Było zbyt silne, aby, jak przez ostatnie lata, móc je ignorować; po tym trwającym ułamek sekundy drgnięciu po weselu Johna i Mary, wszystko wyostrzyło się i nie dało już zepchnąć na dno świadomości. Nie dało się o tym nie myśleć, a im częściej myślał, tym wyimaginowane objawy wydawały mu się wyraźniejsze.

Narkotyki z jednej strony czyściły umysł ze zbędnych myśli, z drugiej uwrażliwiały na to, co było niewidoczne. Czuł drgnięcia powietrza coraz częściej, czasem wydawało mu się, że chłodny wiatr muska mu włosy w niewietrzonych pomieszczeniach albo że, dla odmiany, delikatne ciepło trąca jego dłonie lub policzki. Poza nagłymi i nie do końca nieprzyjemnymi zmianami temperatury nie odczuwał niczego więcej i niemal przyzwyczaił się do omamów tego rodzaju, skoro trwały kolejny tydzień, po prostu były obok i nie pogłębiały się.

Janine tkwiła przy nim, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora, kiedy poczuł to ponownie, tym razem silniej niż zazwyczaj. Dotyk na jego skroni i włosach był bardziej zimny niż tylko chłodny i wiedział, że to się dzieje tylko w jego głowie i że tak naprawdę go tu nie ma – że to tylko jego rozchwianie, narkotyki i brak snu i że przecież nikt inny nie czuł zmian temperatury, które czuł _on_ …

Dokładnie w sekundzie, gdy stwierdzenie _nikt inny_ pojawiło się w jego umyśle, Janine zadrżała, po czym przytuliła się do jego ramienia, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi. Pomieszczenie było ciepłe, czuł na sobie przebijające się przez odsłonięte okno promienie letniego, zachodzącego słońca, widział, jak pomarańczowe światło sunie po ręce i piersiach Janine i _wiedział_ , że powinno ono grzać – lecz na jej ramieniu pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Nie odważył się spytać, czy jest jej zimno i nie odezwał się ani słowem, kiedy sięgnęła bo cienki kardigan, porzucony na oparciu kanapy.

 

***

 

Po zmiennej temperaturze nadeszły szelesty. Początkowo nie zwracał na nie uwagi, po prostu czasem gdzieś w głębi mieszkanie słyszał naturalne dźwięki, które nie były niczym podejrzanym czy nietypowym, lecz działo się to w momentach, kiedy wiedział, że był w mieszkaniu sam, że nie ma wiatru, który mógłby poruszać zasłonami i nie powinien był nic słyszeć. Drobne stukoty, jakby na podłogę czy szafkę opadł jakiś niewielki przedmiot, jakby ktoś lekko uderzał palcami o powierzchnię lustra czy stolika, szeleścił sztucznym materiałem czy poruszał firankami. Czasem słyszał skrzypienie drzwi i schodów, przytłumione szuranie, jakby jakaś drobna osoba miała problem z chodzeniem i ocierała kapciami o posadzkę przy każdym kroku.

Próbował to ignorować, odkąd zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ale po tygodniu stało się to niemożliwe, bo dźwięków przybywało, a im więcej ich słyszał, tym bardziej stawały się rzeczywiste. Uciekał z Baker Street, gdzie szelestów było najwięcej, myślał o Magnussenie i Janine, zatapiał się w narkotykach i liczył, że te pozwolą mu pozbyć się niepokojących doznań. Te jednak, zamiast znikać, przybierały na sile za każdym razem, gdy trzeźwiał; któregoś razu ocknął się w melinie w pochmurny dzień późnym latem, tkwiąc samotnie zawinięty w brudnym śpiworze, a na ścianie tańczyły cienie, cienie, których wiedział, że tam nie było, a które stanowiły pierwsze omamy wzrokowe, po tym, jak najpierw wydawało mu się, że coś czuje, a potem, że słyszy.

Wpatrywał się w poszarzałą ścianę, na której poruszały się ciemne, nieokreślone i pozbawione konkretnej formy kształty, surrealistyczne i ponure. Zadrżał, a poczucie, że wariuje, powróciło, tym bardziej, że gdy do pomieszczenia wtoczył się Bill Wiggins, jego twarz pozostała obojętna, jakby wszystko było takie, jak zazwyczaj. Detektyw zerknął w jego podkrążone oczy, a potem ponownie na rozedrganą ścianę; wzrok przyjaciela podążył za jego spojrzeniem i na moment brwi młodego mężczyzny się ściągnęły; ruszył do okna i wyjął spomiędzy szyb poruszaną wiatrem torbę reklamową, po czym cisnął ją wprost na posadzkę.

Bill już nie widział cieni, ale przed oczami Sherlocka nieprzerwanie tańczyły, kpiąc sobie z niego i z jego podupadającego zdrowia psychicznego.

 

***

 

Każde nowe złudzenie przychodziło niepostrzeżenie, a gdy tylko Sherlock zaczął je rejestrować, jakiś czas dręczyło go, a potem dołączało do niego coś nowego. Zmienne temperatury czuł przez jakiś miesiąc od czasu wesela Johna, a szelesty trwały dwa lub trzy tygodnie – chyba nie do końca rejestrował upływ czasu; cienie poruszające się na kolejnych płaskich powierzchniach ostrzały z każdym dniem, aż zaczęły przybierać konkretne formy. Kształt jego płaszcza, parasolka Mycrofta, kulejący John opierający się na starej lasce, charakterystyczne pamiątki z dawnych spraw, krystalizujące się z nieokreślonych plam. Rośliny poruszane nieistniejącym wiatrem. Cień lisa, który któregoś popołudnia skakał po kolejnych ścianach i meblach salonu w Baker Street. Drobne kropeczki, które za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock je dostrzegł, zmieniał się w padające płatki śniegu, które zasypywały ściany aż do momentu, gdy cały pokój, pomimo dnia, stawał się zacieniony.

Cień nagiej Irene Adler, która stukała obcasami – i dźwięki i szelesty po raz pierwszy połączyły się z halucynacjami, bo uderzenie następowało dokładnie w tych momentach, gdy jej odbicie na ścianie i podłodze stawiało krok.

Od tego momentu kroki słyszał coraz częściej. Ciągle wydawało mu się, że ktoś się do niego zbliża, ktoś znajomy, z bardziej lub mniej odległej przeszłości. Słyszał stąpających po chodniku rodziców, z nocy sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat, gdy wracali do jego rodzinnego domu po wieczornym spektaklu w teatrze, tej samej nocy, gdy Rudobrody zaczął chorować.

Nierównomierne stąpanie przypominające niezgrabnie poruszającą się Molly Hooper, biegnący Lestrade, którego ciężki oddech Sherlock niemal słyszał za plecami.

Znów Mycroft, ten jego sztywny, mocny chód, cień parasolki i deszczu na ścianach i zapach pierwszych papierosów, jakie wykradał mu, gdy był jeszcze nastolatkiem, zmieszany z elegancką wodą toaletową i pastylkami odświeżającymi oddech z nutą imbiru – nie gumą do żucia, oczywiście, przecież jego brat nie robił czegoś tak plebejskiego jak żucie gumy.

Kolejnym pełnym obrazem była ponownie Irene, której cień spacerował właśnie po jego ścianach, a Sherlock wodził za nią wzrokiem i wpatrywał się w idealny profil, który wydawał się uśmiechać coraz szerzej; w pewnym momencie cień wyciągnął pejcz i zamachnął się, uderzając w szafkę, która zatrzeszczała, a stojące na niej bibeloty poruszyły się i rozedrgały.

Przycisnął dłonie do oczu, a jego oddech przyspieszył. Wariował, tym razem _naprawdę wariował_ , powinien zadzwonić do brata i błagać go, aby wysłał go do zamkniętego ośrodka, nafaszerował środkami na uspokojenie i przywrócił mu rozum i trzeźwość umysłu. Powinien porzucić narkotyki i sprawę Magnussena, uciec od Janine i nie wciągać jej w swoje szaleństwo, wyjechać stąd i uciec od wizji, jakie goniły go teraz po całym Londynie.

Gdy jego udawana dziewczyna przekroczyła próg Baker Street, uśmiechając szczerze i postukując niewysokimi, kremowymi obcasami, na jakiś czas wszystko stało się normalne. Po kilkunastu minutach żartów, ruszyła do kuchni, a tam, podśpiewując pod nosem jakąś irlandzką, ludową piosenkę, wzięła się za przyrządzanie im kolacji. Wstawiła naczynie do piekarnika i, opierając się o blat, zaczęła przekazywać mu plotki z pracy, a potem domagać się opowieści o dawnych śledztwach; rozpływała się w jego ramionach, gdy obejmował ją i zmuszał się do niemrawych pocałunków, które inicjowała.

Pachniała, jak zwykle, jaśminowymi, ciężkawymi perfumami, lakierem do włosów i owocowym mydłem, jej szminka smakowała malinami i wanilią, a usta i język karmelowym cukierkiem. Sherlock spoglądał na jej twarz z minimalnej odległości spod na wpół przymrużonych powiek, starając się odgrodzić od cielesnych wrażeń, jakie dawała bliskość kobiety, która nic dla niego nie znaczyła i której wcale nie chciał całować. Objął ją jednak, sztywno i zachowawczo, tak, jak robił to zazwyczaj i wydawało mu się, że Janine wyczuwa to i że bawi ją jego niewinność i chłód. Nacisnęła na jego kark nieco mocniej, a gdy przesunęła dłonią w górę, jej przegub okazał się pachnieć inaczej niż zwykle, ostrzej, mniej słodko, bardziej… męsko.

Jej perfumy wydawały się nieść woń jesieni. Wilgotnego wiatru, nadgniłych, zwiędniętych liści, suchych traw i zimnego deszczu wymywającego z nadmiejskiego powietrza smog. Pojawiły się w nich nuty, jakie znał z perfum niektórych klientów – młodych mężczyzn, bogatych i zepsutych; dzieciaków jeżdżących beemkami od nadzianych tatusiów, wschodzących, szalonych gwiazdeczek, nowobogackich biznesmenów i zaczynających świetlaną karierę szefów mafii, chodzących w rozpiętych na górze, modnych koszulach pozbawionych krawatów. Nachalne akcenty kosmetyków krzyczących ceną, drogie i zapamiętywane, oryginalne na siłę i, Boże, kiedyś czuł dokładnie ten zapach, ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach, nie wiedział nic poza tym, że był on zdecydowanie męski i że Janine powinna pachnieć jaśminem, karmelem i owocami a nie czymś takim.

Usta obejmującej go kobiety jakby stwardniały, gdy to sobie uświadomił i nagle dotarło do niego, że ma zaciśnięte powieki i boi się na nią spojrzeć, bo jej policzki były zbyt szorstkie, bo po słodkiej szmince nie został nawet ślad, bo wypielęgnowane kremami dłonie stały się suche, silne palce naciskały na jego skórę a ostre paznokcie wbijały się w kark. Smakowała już nie karmelem, a ostrą miętą, z tych samych gum, których Mycroft nie używał, bo to nie przystoi… a potem smakowała dymem ogniska, w którym niespełna rok temu płonął John, a potem wilgocią, zgnilizną, naftaliną i _ziemią_ i gdy Sherlock oderwał się gwałtownie od jej ust, oddychając ciężko i nieprzytomnie, porażony tym, co się stało, kobieta popatrzyła na niego lodowato i tak obco, że w niczym nie przypominała samej siebie.

Trwało to ułamek sekundy, ale był niemal pewny, że zimne czarne oczy, w które się wpatrywał, nie należały do niej. Nie mogły, należeć, a ona nie mogła tak na niego patrzeć, bo była zabawną dziewczynką, której nie przeszkadzały jego odloty i która chyba wiedziała, że fizyczność jest dla niego krępująca, bawiło ją to i w sumie to właśnie w nim lubiła; teraz jednak, przez tę krótką, ulotną chwilę, była wściekła, że się odsunął, a raczej wściekłe było to, co tkwiło w jej oczach i stopniowo gasło, aż zniknęło całkowicie, kiedy kobieta zachichotała i wymownie zjechała miękkimi już dłońmi na dół jego pleców.

– Sherl, chyba za dużo dziś wziąłeś – roześmiała się dźwięcznie i z rozbawieniem poklepała go po pośladku, sprawiając, że momentalnie zesztywniał. – Patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

– Nic dziś nie brałem.

– Doprawdy? – parsknęła. – Serio, nie musisz się z tym kryć. To największy bunt w moim życiu, dla takiej grzecznej dziewczynki z korpo. Umawiać się z porypanym, słynnym detektywem, który sypia w melinach i ćpa. Że też sądziłam, że szczyt buntu to parę skrętów zapalonych na studiach – zakończyła i puściła do niego oko, po czym odwróciła się w stronę kuchenki i zerknęła do piekarnika, gdzie jakiś czas temu włożyła zapiekankę makaronową, jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które w jej wykonaniu były względnie smaczne.

Sherlock spojrzał w dół i wiedział już, że tego wieczoru nie przełknie ani kęsa, bo zamiast makaronu z kulkami mięsnymi i sosem pomidorowym, w naczyniu żaroodpornym widział wijące się larwy, nadgniłe gałki oczne i bulgoczącą krew, której zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza razem z dymem, stęchlizną i zbutwiałą ziemią.

 

***

 

Wizje przybierały na sile, a on zapadał się w kolejnych ciągach narkotycznych, nie wierząc jednak, że cokolwiek mogą pomóc – bo kolejne widzenia wcale nie znikały i nie dawały się odsunąć nawet gdy tkwił na granicy świadomości, a jego głowa czyściła się dzięki chemii z wszelkich myśli. Leżał w półśnie w kolejnej melinie, słysząc gdzieś z dołu odgłosy bójki, po których nastąpił krótki jęk… i to było _rzeczywiste i prawdziwe_ , wiedział, że faktycznie ktoś się tu zjawił, a potem szedł połupanymi schodami na piętro.

Zbliżały się tu dwie osoby, lecz słyszał też _trzecią_ , stanowiącą jakby echo tych prawdziwych, które sunęły w jego kierunku. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem dwie rzeczywiste cichły, a ta fałszywa stawała się coraz silniej słyszalna i nie brzmiała już jak stąpanie po betonie, lecz tak, jakby ktoś w eleganckich butach pokonywał drewniane, trzeszczące schody na Baker Street. Odgłos rozmowy, z której jakoś ciężko było mu wychwycić kolejne słowa, bo zagłuszały go jękliwe dźwięki skrzypiec, melodii, którą sam niegdyś wygrywał, parę lat temu, spacerując po mieszkaniu. Zapach świeżo zaparzonej herbaty i mleka i odgłos ugryzienia chrupiącego, twardego jabłka.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, kiedy ten rzeczywisty głos przebił się przez urojenia, po czym odwrócił na posłaniu, by ujrzeć nad leżącym za nim nastolatkiem pochylającego się Johna.

Mężczyzna zmartwiał, porażony jego widokiem – a potem nastąpiła awantura, na tyle głośna i widowiskowa, że zepchnęła omamy na bok i na jakiś czas, po raz pierwszy od tygodni, to co było prawdziwe stało się wyraźniejsze niż jego zaburzona wyobraźnia.

Wśród krzyków dał się zaciągnąć do szpitala i przebadać, pozwolił Molly na bezczelne odzywki i uderzenie go po twarzy i chociaż dyskutował z nią, z każdą chwilą martwiał coraz bardziej – bo gdy patrzył na tę kobietę i cień, który rzucała na podłogę jej sylwetka, ten należał do szczupłego mężczyzny w garniturze, który wzruszał ramionami a potem w rozbawionym geście rozkładał je na boki.

Słuchał słów, jakie padały, wszystkich tych pretensji przyjaciół i mdłych, błędnych dedukcji Billa, chociaż ważniejsze były ponownie cienie na ścianach; mężczyzna z podłogi zaczął się mnożyć i było go coraz więcej, na każdej powierzchni widział właśnie jego, jak wykonuje kpiące gesty, przywołuje go do siebie, puszcza mu całusy i chichocze – bo chichot teraz również słyszał, wysoki, upiorny, przerażający i dobijający. _Znajomy_. Należący do kogoś, kogo zwłoki tkwiły od trzech lat sześć stóp pod ziemią, butwiejącą i nadgniłą, jak ta, której zapach wypełniał jego nozdrza odkąd parę dni temu Janine pocałowała go i próbowała nakarmić makaronem przypominającym larwy.

Gdy dwie godziny później kłócił się z Mycroftem o Magnussena, nad głową jego brata fruwały cienie parasolek, a w tle brzmiała muzyka, skrzypce ironicznie wygrywające _Boże, chroń królową_. Gdy przyciskał go do drzwi i wyrzucał z mieszkania, muzyka nasiliła się i zmieszała ze śmiechem, rozbrzmiewającym zarówno w jego głowie, jak w każdym kącie mieszkania. Dyskutował z Johnem o nowej sprawie, przypadkowo zdradził się co do związku z Janine i marszczył brwi, gdy mężczyzna, kompletnie zszokowany, wpatrywał się w ich pocałunek.

Dziewczyna smakowała teraz earl greyem z mlekiem i pachniała męskimi perfumami tak mocno, że odwrócenie się od niej i kontynuowanie dyskusji kosztowało go wszystkie siły, jakie w całym tym rozchwianiu był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.

Był jednak dobrym aktorem. Tak samo dobrym jak posiadacz perfum, które razem ze stęchlizną nawiedzały go za każdym razem, gdy całował Janine i którymi teraz zaczął pachnieć również John. I Magnussen, który przybył na Baker Street niedługo później. Nawet pani Hudson nimi pachniała oraz każdy człowiek, którego spotkać miał tego dnia.

Kiedy król szantażu dedukował jego czułe punkty, Sherlock drgnął na słowo Rudobrody, ale tak naprawdę inne imię, jakie odbiło się w oczach Magnussena, sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się słabo, że w środku całkowicie się rozpadł, chociaż z wierzchu zachowywał pozory, że wcale nie jest z nim źle, że wszystko jest jak zwykle i tkwił nieprzerwanie w swojej wersji normalności.

Jim. Jim, Jim, _James_ , James Moriarty, z sali sądowej, z okładek gazet i zakuty w kajdanki.

 _…Jim Moriarty_ na basenie, _cześć_!

…Wycinający w jabłku litery, wpatrujący się w niego oczami, które nagle mieli wszyscy w tym pokoju, Magnussen i jego ludzie a nawet John… wszyscy mieli czarne, podkrążone oczy, z opadającymi z zewnątrz kącikami i brwiami.

…Tańczący wariacko w sali z klejnotami koronnymi, tak samo jak teraz tańczyły cienie na ścianach.

…Pogwizdujący cicho Staying Alive, które zastąpiło w uszach Sherlocka brytyjski hymn narodowy.

…Strzelający sobie w głowę na dachu Barts, ale krew trysnęła _teraz_ , na garnitur Magnussena, który przypatrywał mu się kpiąco, na przerażonego, zdegustowanego Johna, na wszystkie meble i podłogę i szyby w oknach, tak, że pokój stawał się bardziej czerwony z każdym kolejnym chluśnięciem i plamą, przez którą przebijać się próbowało słońce.

Wszystko zniknęło nagle, w jednej chwili, tak zupełnie, że Sherlock zamarł i wbił wzrok w twarz niechcianego gościa, który zbierał się właśnie do wyjścia. Słowa, jakie detektyw potem wypowiadał, dyskutując o nim z Johnem, nie były jego słowami, bo nie zastanawiał się nad żadnym gdy mówił o listach i planowanej wizycie w biurowcu Magnussena. Tak, wcześniej to planował, jasne, że planował. Ale gdy brał sprawę pani Smallwood, miał tam pójść pewny siebie i skupiony, a nie jako szaleniec, który widział i słyszał duchy dawno zmarłego wroga.

A wróg ten tkwił teraz w nim i udawał, że mówi jego ustami i chociaż było to niewiarygodne, absurdalne i chore, Sherlock był niemal pewny, że gdyby nagrał swoją rozmowę z Johnem, we własnym głosie słyszałby irlandzki akcent.

I że nikt poza nim by go nie słyszał.

 

***

 

Mary również miała oczy Jima, pachniała jego perfumami, a gdy jej pistolet wystrzelił, Sherlock na moment wrócił na dach Barts i wydawało mu się, że to on strzela – we własną głowę, bo to ona go zabolała, gdy został trafiony w klatkę piersiową. Padał, a przed jego oczami przewinęło się całe życie, wszyscy znajomi, którzy pouczali go, co ma robić, jak się uratować i zachować życie.

– W tym niedorzecznym pałacu myśli musi być coś, co cię uspokoi – mówił Mycroft, wpatrując się w niego z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach. – Znajdź to. Nadchodzi wschodni wiatr. Leci po ciebie. Znajdź to.

Nie ukoiło go wtulanie się w sierść ukochanego psa z dzieciństwa i po chwili uciekał w dół i w dół, bo pałac myśli był bezpieczny, był tylko jego, bo tu były wspomnienia i ludzie i dawne wrażenia, bo schodzenie w dół było łatwiejsze niż wspinaczka, bo wydawało mu się, że tak ucieknie od bólu i drgawek; kolejne i kolejne schody i ostatnie drzwi, na samym krańcu jego umysłu, gdzie sądził, że znajdzie ukojenie.

Tutaj Moriarty nie był nawiedzającym go duchem, lecz szaleńcem w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, przykutym do ściany najgłębszego lochu ze wszystkich. Tutaj nic nie mógł mu zrobić… nie, w rzeczywistym świecie też nie mógł, bo nie istniał, nie żył i był tylko halucynacją i niczym więcej. Tutaj jednak _wciąż żył_ , patrzył na niego, bełkotał, wpatrując się w jego telepiące się z bólu ciało i śpiewał mu piosenkę pełną kpiny.

Cieszył się. Cieszył się, że Sherlock tu z nim jest i że umiera. Ironizował – o złamanym sercu, pustce i śmierci.

– No dalej Sherlock. Po prostu umrzyj – wyszeptywał, pochylony nad nim. A potem leżał tuż przy nim, spokojniejszy, bez histerii i szaleństwa, jakie pokazał, gdy Sherlock się u niego zjawił. – Spodoba ci się bycie martwym. Nikt nie zawraca ci głowy. – Uśmiechnął się, obrócił oczami. –  Pani Hudson będzie płakać… mamusia i tatuś… i Kobieta…

Podniósł się z miejsca i zaczął zataczać kółka, okręcając się w łańcuch trzymający go przy ścianie i chociaż Sherlock miał zamknięte oczy, widział to wszystko i widział też, że więzy się wydłużają, nie blokując ruchów Moriarty’ego tak, jak powinny.

  * John będzie płakał całymi wiadrami. To o niego najbardziej się martwię – kpił cichym, rozbawionym głosem. – Zawodzisz go. Ta żona…! John Watson… – na to nazwisko Sherlock zadrżał, wściekły i przerażony, że nawet w takiej chwili, w jego własnym pałacu myśli, Moriarty mógł uderzać mu w czułe punkty. Że był coraz bardziej wolny i że to on zaczynał tu rządzić, że martwy potrafił wciąż mówić do niego i budzić emocje – jest w niebezpieczeństwie – dokończył, obracając się w jego stronę.



Sherlock otworzył oczy gwałtownie. Impuls. Potrzebował impulsu, by się stąd wyrwać, a Moriarty kpił dalej, lecz uśmiechał się przy tym, szerzej i szerzej.

– Czyżbyś poczuł się lepiej? – zaśmiał się, a szaleństwo powróciło do jego głosu, gdy Sherlock podźwignął się z podłogi. – Wystarczyło parę słów, byś się poczuł – oznajmił śpiewnie, sunąc w jego stronę i dzwoniąc łańcuchami. Szedł do niego, spokojnie, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wciąż jest przykuty do ściany. – Sherlock! – wrzasnął, gdy detektyw dopadł drzwi i zaczął ociężale wracać na górę, chociaż każdy krok ku świadomości i życiu wydawał się być jak wspinaczka pod najwyższą górę.

Nie oglądał się, ale słyszał łańcuchy i chichot, teraz radosny i triumfalny. Słyszał za sobą kroki, spokojne i powolne, podczas gdy dla niego każdy stopień był koszmarem wymagającym wszelkich sił, jakie mu pozostały. Mężczyzna za nim stąpał raz za razem, dopingując go i śmiejąc się coraz pewniej; w pewnym momencie Sherlock usłyszał, jak łańcuchy opadają na ziemię, lecz zacisnął powieki, sunąc nieprzerwanie i czując, że to ostatnia szansa, by się stąd wydostać – bo na górze była jasność, a dół schodów pogrążał się w ciemnościach, o których wiedział, że oznaczały śmierć. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, kto ciągnął się za nim i obawiał się, że jedno spojrzenie na stworzoną w jego pałacu myśli atrapę martwego Moriarty’ego może zabrać go na sam dół i pozbawić możliwości powrotu na wieki.

  * Jeśli ty jednak wracasz, ja też nie zamierzam tam zostawać – wyszeptał mężczyzna i przystanął, kiedy Sherlock na chwilę stracił siły. Mógł go nie widzieć, ale czuł tuż za sobą i w jakiś sposób uświadomił sobie, że to on powstrzymuje ciemność, jaka sunęła tuż za nimi, a która mogła wciągnąć ich obu w umieranie. – No dalej, Sherly. Jeszcze parę kroków. Ja też z czymś teraz walczę… – dokończył śpiewnie i powoli opuścił rozłożone ręce, gdy detektyw wstał i zaczął kontynuować wspinaczkę.



Moriarty nie próbował go wyprzedzać i od jakiegoś czasu milczał, a kiedy Sherlock, widząc już jasne wyjście z krętych schodów, po raz pierwszy zerknął za siebie, dostrzegł, że ciemność, jaka za nimi sunęła, została w połowie drogi. Że mężczyzna za nim nie miał już na sobie łańcuchów, a kaftan bezpieczeństwa był rozwiązany i jego rękawy smętnie wisiały nad schodami. Uśmiechał się w szalony sposób, był blady, a jego włosy wilgotne od potu, jakby pokonał tak samo ciężką drogę jak Sherlock i wykończyła go równie mocno.

  * Kilka kroków – powiedział, pokonując ociężale dwa stopnie. – I będziemy na górze. Sherly, Sherly… czekają na ciebie. Czekają na nas obu. Kilka… – uśmiech, kiedy detektyw odwrócił się i wrócił do wspinaczki – kroków. I wrócimy do świata żywych.



Otworzył oczy tak gwałtownie, że jasność sali operacyjnej zalała cały jego umysł.

Widział zszokowane spojrzenia lekarzy, którzy musieli dać już za wygraną i nie wierzyli, że żyje, a którzy teraz wrócili do stołu, na którym leżał, mamrocząc coś o cudzie.

Milczał tylko jeden z nich, stojący w rogu pomieszczenia instrumentariusz, trzymający w dłoniach zakrwawiony skalpel. Jego niebieskie oczy i jasne włosy na moment pociemniały, a usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Poruszył wargami – i Sherlock zobaczył, jak te układają się w kolejne słowa.

_Mówiłem ci, że tam nie zostanę, skoro ty wracasz._

 

***

 

Gdy tkwił w łóżku szpitalnym, wszystko udawało, że wróciło do normalności. Był obolały, lecz morfina tłoczyła się do jego żył, gdy tylko tego zapragnął. Przez pierwszych kilka godzin zaczął wierzyć, że przez ostatnie miesiące naprawdę szalał, ale zetknięcie ze śmiercią uleczyło go z halucynacji o Moriartym.

Pierwszej nocy zjawiła się u niego Mary; była i pachniała sobą, tak samo jak John, Janine i wszyscy lekarze oraz pielęgniarki. Kwiaty na parapecie były tylko kwiatami, każdy cień miał właściwy kształt, a dźwięki racjonalne źródło. Kilka dni tkwił tutaj, rozważając, w końcu na trzeźwo, co powinien zrobić z faktem, iż Mary okazała się zabójcą, groziła mu i miała tajemniczą przeszłość, w sprawie której była szantażowana przez Magnussena. John nic nie wiedział – a powinien wiedzieć, bo został wplątany w to wszystko, należało pomóc zarówno jemu jak Mary i ochronić oboje przed potworem, jakim był król szantażu.

On, a nie wyimaginowane duchy mącące Sherlockowi w głowie przez wiele tygodni.

Gdy uciekał ze szpitala, czuł się okropnie, ale to było potrzebne, musiał to zrobić w bezpiecznym miejscu, pokazać tym dwojgu prawdę i zastanowić się całą trójką, co dalej oraz jak unieszkodliwić Magnussena – lecz rozmowy na takie tematy w szpitalu nie wchodziły w grę. Leinster Gardens, to tam się spotkali, a potem ruszyli na Baker Street, chociaż Sherlock słaniał się już na nogach i odgrywał mały teatrzyk, mający na celu udowodnienie Johnowi, że to Mary wezwała pogotowie w biurowcu Magnussena i w ten sposób go ocaliła.

Upadał na ziemię na skutek wycieńczenia i krwotoku wewnętrznego w tym samym momencie, gdy sanitariusze wbiegali do salonu na Baker Street. Przed zderzeniem z podłogą nie podtrzymały go jednak ramiona żadnego z nich, ani Johna ani Mary – lecz te niewidzialne, które miały być tylko złudzeniem, a które teraz _czuł_ wokół swojej talii. Tak samo jak na karku czuł ciepły oddech pachnący miętową gumą do żucia.

– Mówiłem ci, że tam nie zostanę – usłyszał tuż przy uchu i były to ostatnie słowa, jakie dotarły do niego, zanim stracił przytomność.

 

***


	2. Im bardziej wierzysz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, rozdział pojawia się... szybko :D Został jeszcze jeden do napisania i mam nadzieję, że będzie się pisał równie przyjemnie, jak było dotychczas. Nie macie pojęcia, jakim jest dla mnie wytchnieniem i radością krótki tekst, który idzie zgodnie z planem i w którym nie tonę w intrygach i wielowątkowości xd
> 
> Ach, i dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i kudosy ^^

***

W szpitalu, gdzie trafił ponownie, przywitał na nowo szmery, cienie, szepty, muzykę i swoje szaleństwo, jednak zrobił to bardziej z rezygnacją niż z lękiem. Każdego ranka budził się, mając wrażenie, że ktoś trzyma go za rękę, lecz poczucie znikało, kiedy automatycznie zganiał to na senność i leki przeciwbólowe wtłaczane regularnie w jego krwiobieg. Nie przerażało go, że jego umysł zbuntował się do reszty, chociaż drgał za każdym razem, gdy czyjeś oczy na chwilę stawały się czarne, akcent pielęgniarki pobrzmiewał po irlandzku, a na kwiatach, które wiedział, że pochodziły od Kobiety a nie ducha, widział ozdobną karteczkę z literą M. Obracał ją w palcach, przesuwając opuszkiem wskazującego wzdłuż fantazyjnego kształtu czcionki, kiedy przyłapał go na tym wchodzący właśnie do jego salki John, który bywał u niego chyba częściej niż było to uzasadnione.

– Kolejna fanka? – zaśmiał się i przysiadł na krześle tuż obok niego.

– Wątpię. _Janine_ – skłamał Sherlock bez zająknięcia, odsuwając od siebie wizytówkę i kładąc ją na szafce przy łóżku. – Co u Mary?

– Wolałbym porozmawiać o wszystkim, tylko nie o niej – odparł John i odwrócił wzrok, a z jego głosu uleciała wszelka wesołość. – Piękna pogoda. Jak na październik. Ha, ha – wymamrotał mdłym, rozdrażnionym tonem, a gdy ponownie spojrzał na Sherlocka, jego oczy były podkrążone i ciemne. – Chciałbym być z powrotem do końca żywy, a nie tylko wypełniać ludzkie skorupy, z których potrafię na chwilę wyrzucić właściciela – oznajmił nieswoim, wysokim i zimnym głosem, który sprawił że detektyw wstrzymał oddech i otworzył usta w niemym szoku.

– C-co powiedziałeś…? – wydusił, z trudem artykułując głoski.

– Że od trzech nocy spałem na Baker Street – powiedział John zupełnie zwyczajnie, przyglądając mu się jednak trochę podejrzliwie. – Wszystko w porządku, Sherlock…? Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci…

– Nie. Możesz tam zostać jak długo potrzebujesz – oznajmił odrobinę drżącym głosem, nie potrafiąc do siebie dojść po tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał i zobaczył.

– Po prostu nie potrafię na razie wrócić do siebie i… patrzyć na nią – kontynuował John, błędnie interpretując jego napięcie… oczywiście, że błędnie, nie mógł przecież nawet mgliście podejrzewać, jaka była prawda. – Na jej brzuch. Boże, ta kobieta nosi moje dziecko, ta…

– Przeczytałeś pendrive’a od niej? – przerwał mu Sherlock, byle tylko mężczyzna przestał mówić, bo tak naprawdę zupełnie nie miał siły słuchać o ich problemach w związku; minęło parę dni i John powinien coś postanowić i zrozumieć, czego chce – a jeśli nie był w stanie tego zrobić, nie miał na to złotej rady. Oczywiście chciał, aby John był bezpieczny i podjął właściwą dla niego decyzję; nie wierzył, że Mary jest dla niego zagrożeniem, ale jakoś nie mógł się skupić na tej kwestii, gdy jego głównym problemem były dręczące go halucynacje.

– Nie i nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie to zrobić. Jezu… nie chcę wiedzieć, co… – przerwał i chwycił się za głowę, po czym wziął parę głębokich oddechów. – Powiedz, jak się czujesz. Powiedz cokolwiek, byle nie dotyczyło jej.

– Czuję się jakby trzy tygodnie temu ktoś przestrzelił mi klatkę piersiową – odparł, z ulgą przyjmując zmianę tematu i spróbował zmusić się do uśmiechu; nie do końca mu to wyszło, gdyż w ty samym momencie dostrzegł, że cień Moriarty’ego stanął na ścianie za Johnem i podrzucał w górę jabłko, które w pewnym momencie przysunął do twarzy. Usłyszał soczyste chrupnięcie, a firanka w oknie została podwinięta, gdy cień wyrzucił nieistniejący ogryzek na zewnątrz. Wzrok Johna podążył w tamtym kierunku, a po chwili mężczyzna poprawił materiał, który tkwił zaczepiony o jeden z licznych bukietów, jakie stały na parapecie. Przymknął uchylone okno, a jego uwaga ponownie skupiła się na Sherlocku.

– Jesteś trochę… nieswój – słusznie zauważył, na co detektyw wzruszył ramionami, wodząc wzrokiem za cieniem, który przesunął się po ścianie i stanął nad stolikiem, na którym leżały przyniesione przez Janine poprzedniego dnia czasopisma; czytelnicy nawet po trzech tygodniach byli zainteresowani jej opowieściami. Czytelnicy szmatławców, to jasne. Ale wydawcy musieli nieźle płacić za te bzdury, skoro jego przyjaciółka wciąż udzielała dla nich wywiadów.

– Dziś rano znów czytałem o tym, że jestem ogierem wykorzystującym w łóżku niewinne sekretarki – oznajmił, kiedy Moriarty zachichotał na widok okładki pierwszej z gazet. – Janine naprawdę bawi ta rola.

– Nie wiem, jak wciąż możesz z nią rozmawiać, po tym co…

– Jesteśmy kwita. Przyniosła mi też kwiaty – oznajmił, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że jego przyjaciółka wydawała mu się nosić na sobie perfumy Moriarty’ego za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodziła oraz że gdy całowała go w policzek na pożegnanie, czuł na nim ostry zarost.

Szczęśliwie, nie czuł zapachu ziemi, a bukiety nie zmieniły się w larwy i zgniłe liście.

– Urocze – mruknął John, a potem zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Błagam, nie mów mi tylko, że nadal ze sobą…

– Nigdy jej nawet nie tknąłem – oznajmił i obrócił głowę w stronę chichoczącego cienia, sunącego niewidzialnymi palcami po zdjęciu Janine w czapce myśliwskiej. – I nigdy naprawdę nie byliśmy razem – dokończył, na co Moriarty zacmokał kpiąco.

– No… w sumie racja – westchnął John i porzucił ostatecznie temat Janine, by spytać Sherlocka, czy może przywieźć do jego mieszkania kilka swoich rzeczy.

Kiedy detektyw bezmyślnie przytaknął, cień znieruchomiał, a firanki niespodziewanie zafalowały i tym razem wiatr – który Sherlockowi zdarzało się odczuwać jako pochodzące z jego głowy przeciągi – był prawdziwy, bo biała koronka zaczepiła się o bukiet białych goździków, strącając go z parapetu i sprawiając, że szkło roztrzaskało się na posadzce. John poderwał się z miejsca, wpatrując się w wodę, fragmenty szkła i płatki kwiatów na swoich spodniach, zaś Sherlock gapił się z przerażeniem na Moriarty’ego, który…

Który był bardziej rzeczywisty niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wciąż był tylko cieniem i nie miał ciała, lecz stał się jakby bardziej trójwymiarowy, a przedmioty za nim wydawały się odrobinę pokrzywione; jakby znajdowały się za chmurą półprzezroczystego, ciemnego dymu, uformowanego mniej-więcej w kształt człowieka.

– Cholera, byłem pewny, że zamykałem okno… – wymamrotał John, kiedy do sali weszła dziewczyna z pomocy sprzątającej i nerwowo zaczęła zbierać szkło oraz zniszczone kwiaty.

 _Bo zamykałeś_ pomyślał Sherlocka, wpatrując się w okno, które zostało otwarte, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, kiedy się to stało. Gdy spojrzał na ścianę, gdzie wcześniej tkwił zadymiony cień, ta była pusta, jednak czasopisma zostały poprzesuwane, a na wierzchu nie leżało to z Janine na okładce.

Zszokowany stwierdził, że znajdował się tam dziennik sprzed ponad trzech lat, z wizerunkiem Moriarty’ego prowadzonego na proces, którego z całą pewnością wcześniej tam nie było.

Od tego momentu nie mógł się skupić na rozmowie, a w końcu powiedział Johnowi, że jest zmęczony i potrzebuj się przespać; jego przyjaciel chyba nie do końca mu uwierzył, ale nie oponował i po niespełna godzinnej wizycie go opuścił. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Sherlock pochwycił karteczkę z literą M i, wiedziony dziwnym impulsem, odwrócił ją na drugą stronę.

_Nie chcę, żeby się do ciebie wprowadzał._

Poderwał głowę, czując, że jego ręka drży tak bardzo, jakby był na granicy ataku, a kiedy poczuł na ramieniu niewidoczną, ciepłą dłoń, wzdrygnął się; tym razem nie dostrzegł cieni, ale wiedział, że nie jest sam.

– Pogódź tę dwójkę, bo zrobię krzywdę obojgu. Widzisz sam, co potrafię, a będę umiał coraz więcej – usłyszał, teoretycznie przy swoim uchu, ale tak naprawdę miał wrażenie, że słowa pochodzą z wnętrza jego głowy.

– Nie ma cię tu. Nikogo tu nie ma – wydusił Sherlock, lecz jedyną odpowiedzią był głośny śmiech oraz radio, które gdzieś na zewnątrz, przez okno, jakimś sposobem znów otwarte, wygrywało Staying Alive.

 

***

 

Sherlockowi coraz trudniej było wmawiać sobie, że Moriarty był tylko halucynacją, gdy ten zaczął powoli, dzień po dniu, ujawniać się bardziej rzeczywistymi rzeczami niż dźwiękami i wrażeniami dostrzegalnymi wcześniej tylko przez niego. Janine zobaczyła w stosie magazynów od siebie starą gazetę i zapytała go ze złośliwym rozbawieniem, czy wolałby się przespać z nią czy Moriartym, czekoladki truflowe od Molly zmieniły nadzienie na wiśniowe i pani Hudson nie mogła się nadziwić, że producent pomylił wsad, a Mycroft z szokiem stwierdził, że jego czarna parasolka, którą pozostawił przy wejściu do pokoju, zmieniła barwę na jaskrawy róż i niemal wyszedł z siebie, sądząc, że to ktoś z personelu albo i sam Sherlock zrobił mu tak żałosny dowcip.

Parasol, którego mężczyzna odmówił zabrania, ściemniał do swojego prawdziwego koloru na oczach Sherlocka, gdy tylko Mycroft opuścił w fatalnym humorze jego salę szpitalną.

Przeciągi, spadające z parapetu kwiaty i złośliwość przedmiotów trwały pełen tydzień, a ósmego dnia John lekko skręcił kostkę, kiedy pośliznął się rozlanym tuż pod drzwiami do pokoju Sherlocka oleju, który nie miał prawa się tam znaleźć.

 _Zrobię krzywdę obojgu_ usłyszał gdzieś z głębi umysłu, chociaż akurat teraz, podobnie jak przez ostatnią dobę, zadymiony cień Moriarty’ego nie krążył po jego salce. Zmroziło go i gdyby wciąż był podpięty do aparatury, ta zaczęłaby szaleć z powodu nieregularnego i przyspieszonego tętna. Gdy John po jakiejś godzinie przykuśtykał do niego z zabandażowaną przez uczynną pielęgniarkę nogą, Sherlock, wykorzystując wszystkie swoje aktorskie talenty, zaczął przekonywać go, że rozstanie z Mary nie jest dobrym pomysłem, bo nie miał już wątpliwości, że tego właśnie od niego oczekiwano.

 _–_ Za półtora miesiąca są święta, a za jakieś kolejne półtora urodzi twoje dziecko – powiedział, krzesając z siebie ze średnim skutkiem ton, jaki powinien pewnie przybrać zmartwiony przyjaciel.

 _–_ A miesiąc temu z hakiem prawie cię zabiła i okazała się…

 _–_ Nie zmienisz przeszłości, ale przyszłość możesz – oznajmił, zerkając na drzwi, które uchyliły się, a do pomieszczenia wsunął się cień, tym razem płaski, i stanął naprzeciwko niego z założonymi rękami. – Chyba nie chcesz, aby twoja ciężarna żona siedziała sama, gdy wszyscy świętują z rodzinami. Samotnym ludziom przychodzą w takich chwilach do głowy…

 _–_ Nie wiem, czy jeszcze potrafię z nią być i nie chcę…

 _–_ A chcesz, aby była zabójczyni wychowywała samotnie twoje dziecko? – spytał spokojnie, na co John momentalnie przygasł. – Jeśli zrozumie, że już nie ma szans do ciebie wrócić, ucieknie stąd i nie zobaczysz już ani jej, ani…

 _–_ Nie ma prawa…

 _–_ Nic jej tu nie trzyma, a Magnussen to dla niej wciąż ogromne zagrożenie – wytknął mu Sherlock. – Dziwne, że jeszcze nie wyjechała z kraju, skoro ty nocujesz u mnie i się do niej nie odzywasz.

 _–_ Sherlock…

 _–_ Porozmawiaj z nią – poprosił, kiedy Moriarty odchrząknął ze zniecierpliwieniem. John zmarszczył brwi i zerknął za siebie, ale nie dostrzegł niczego… musiał jednak _usłyszeć_. – Zaproszę ją na święta do swoich rodziców i tam będziecie mogli porozmawiać… w magii… tego dnia… – wydusił, kiedy cień zaczął stawać się bardziej wyraźny i wyłonił się ze ściany, nabierając kształtu i głębi, a następnie ruszył w ich stronę i zawisł na Johnem; położył zacienioną dłoń na jego ramieniu, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i szczelniej otulił rozpinanym swetrem.

 _–_ Masz tu problem z przeciągami – spróbował się zaśmiać, a wówczas dłoń Moriarty’ego przesunęła się na jego szyję. Lekko zacisnęła… a on zakasłał i zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł, że Sherlock robi się biały jak ściana.

 _–_ Nie zmieniaj tematu i, _proszę_ , porozmawiaj z Mary – wydusił detektyw, wpatrując się w miejsce nad jego głową, to, gdzie znajdowałyby się oczy Moriarty’ego, gdyby był czymś więcej, niż…

Niż cholernym duchem, który powoli się materializował i Sherlock nie mógł już wmawiać sobie, że to halucynacje, że tak naprawdę go tu nie było, że to efekt narkotyków, stresu i żalu za straconą przeszłością. _Był tutaj_. Przesuwał przedmioty, odzywał się do niego, kpił sobie, podśpiewywał i _zagrażał Johnowi_. Nie żył, ale wrócił do tego świata, najpierw tkwiąc na pograniczu, a teraz urzeczywistniał się coraz bardziej, jakby Sherlock naprawdę wyrwał go ze śmierci, gdy obaj tkwili na dnie jego pałacu myśli.

W miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się jego oczy, powietrze się poruszyło, a cień, który miał dotychczas tylko kształty i w trójwymiarze nie był nawet zbyt dokładny, stał się wyraźniejszy. W pociemniałym powietrzu zalśniły białka, a potem zęby w rozszerzonych uśmiechem ustach; jego dłoń, również bardziej niż wcześniej szczegółowa, odsunęła się od szyi pokasłującego jeszcze Johna, a następnie jakby uspokajająco poklepała go po ramieniu i rozmyła do prawie zupełnie przezroczystego dymu.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie przeziębiłem – stwierdził John i zakasłał jeszcze raz, a gdy uniósł głowę, Sherlock dostrzegł na jego szyi odcisk palców. – Jesteś wciąż słaby i lepiej, żebym cię nie zara…

– Obiecaj, że porozmawiasz z Mary – przerwał mu desperacko. – Zadzwoń do niej. Spytaj, jak się czuje. Powiedz, że potrzebujesz wszystko sobie przemyśleć. A ja zadzwonię do niej i zaproszę ja na obiad do rodziców.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będziesz pierwszym obrońcą mojego rozpadającego się małżeństwa.

– Byłem twoim drużbą. To chyba moje zadanie. Prawda…? – spytał niepewnie, zerkając na cień, który wycofał się pod ścianę, ale nie wtopił w nią; bawił się mglistym pistoletem, udając, że celuje najpierw w okno, potem drzwi… potem Johna.

– Nie wiem. To Mary była lepsza w ślubnych przesądach – westchnął doktor, wciąż odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem. – Może rzeczywiście powinienem zadzwonić. Choćby ze względu na dziecko – dokończył i jeszcze raz potarł palcami szyję. – Obiecuję, że zadzwonię. Jeszcze dziś, zanim zacznę nocny dyżur.

 

***

 

Dzień po sytuacji z Johnem, w szpitalnej kantynie odwiedził Sherlocka Magnussen i gdy tylko usiadł naprzeciwko niego, detektyw poczuł tuż za sobą drugą obecność i ciepłe dłonie na ramionach. Palce zaciskały się na jego skórze, gdy chwytał okulary, o których nie sądził przecież, że są magiczne, lecz chciał zmylić króla szantażu fałszywą ignorancją; zachowywał się jak ćpun i tak został odebrany, co należało uznać za sukces. Zaproponował oddanie Magnussenowi Mycrofta, podał termin w święta – bo właśnie słowa _Boże Narodzenie_ zostały mu wyszeptane do ucha. Plan krystalizował się w jego głowie od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie był go pewny, nawet przez krótki moment; wiedział tylko, że dla dobra Johna potrzebuje zmusić tego człowieka do zwrócenia materiałów dotyczących Mary i że potrzebuje dać mu ciekawsze wieści… wmówić mu, że je daje.

– Mycroft ci pomoże – powiedział Jim ledwo słyszalnie, kiedy tylko zostali sami. – I ja też ci pomogę – dokończył, a Sherlock w tym momencie zorientował się, że w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich wcześniejszych sytuacji, nie ma już wrażenia, że słowa wydobywają się z jego własnej głowy; naprawdę je słyszał, dokładnie tak, jakby ktoś faktycznie stał nad nim pochylony… czuł przy policzku ciepły oddech, a w pewnym momencie o jego szyję otarła się skóra z ostrym zarostem. Moriarty pachniał tak znanymi mu już perfumami, miętą i palonymi liśćmi – a te ostatnie były jedyną rzeczą, która jeszcze przypominała, że pochodził ze świata umarłych; po zgniliźnie i zbutwiałej ziemi nie było nawet śladu.

– Jak…? – wydusił pod nosem, wpatrując się w rozgarnięty palcami Magnussena makaron, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek usłyszał, że mówi do siebie.

– Powiem ci, co robić i będę mówił do samego końca. Sam widziałeś, ile potrafię – szepnął, a gdy Sherlock uniósł wzrok, na stoliku obok, zupełnie bez powodu, pękła filiżanka, rozlewając kawę na białej sukience siedzącej tam, młodej dziewczyny. – Szkoda, że nie umiem sprawić, że tak samo pękają serca – dodał, na co detektyw zadrżał, przypominając sobie sytuację z Johnem. – Och. _To_. Cóż, John to John – stwierdził Moriarty, najwyraźniej potrafiąc czytać mu w myślach. – Silniejszym umysłom nie mógłbym zrobić krzywdy. Gdybym mógł, Magnussen już by nie żył – zakończył i odsunął się nieco, lekko trącając przy tym włosy Sherlocka. – Przygotuj się, Sherly. Czas w końcu ułożyć konkretne plany. A plany wolą powstawać na Baker Street, nie sądzisz…?

– To groźba…? – spytał, lecz tym razem nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Dzień później wyszedł ze szpitala na własne żądanie, oznajmiając, że pięć tygodni to stanowczo za długo i że czuje się już fantastycznie.

Johna nakłonił zaś do wyprowadzki z Baker Street i powrotu do własnego domu na przedmieściach dwa dni później – po tym, jak jego przyjaciel włożył dłonie do zlewu z naczyniami zalanymi zimną wodą, a ta zaczęła wrzeć i poparzył się tak dotkliwie, że trafił na ostry dyżur.

 

***

 

Moriarty coraz rzadziej był tylko cieniem na ścianach. Nauczył się trójwymiarowości i radośnie z niej korzystał, spacerując po pokojach mieszkania przy Baker Street w formie dymnej i półprzezroczystej. Próbował rozmawiać z Sherlockiem, zazwyczaj o drobiazgach, bo pogróżki skończyły się gdy tylko John się wyprowadził – właściwie w tym samym momencie skończyły się wszystkie przejawy agresji i straszenia z jego strony.

Sherlock chciałby móc powiedzieć, że wciąż się go bał i zrobiłby wszystko, aby pozbyć się pokręconego ducha ze swojego mieszkania i życia, ale nie lubił oszukiwać samego siebie. Kiedy Moriarty przestał mu grozić i zachowywać się jak szalona zjawa, a zaczął bardziej przypominać człowieka, stopniowo przestał go odbierać w taki sposób jak na początku.

Już po tygodniu w jego towarzystwie zorientował się, że tak naprawdę fascynowały go zmiany, jakie zachodziły w Moriartym; fascynował go również fakt, że jego umysł był w na tyle zaburzonym stanie, by stworzyć tak doskonałą projekcję, by móc z nią dyskutować i dostrzegać rzeczy, które nie miały prawa się dziać i których nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażał. Sylwetka jego nie-do-końca niechcianego gościa stawała się z każdym dniem coraz wyraźniejsza – doskonale rozpoznawał w przejrzystej, ciemnej postaci palce, warstwy ubrania, rysy twarzy…

Uśmiechy i błysk oczu, kiedy Moriarty cieszył z jakiejś nowej umiejętności, z tego, że gdy staje przy lustrze, staje się ono zamglone, że może chwytać drobne przedmioty, a nie tylko wpływać na nie nadprzyrodzoną siłą, że czuje ciepło – bo musiał w pewnym momencie zacząć czuć, skoro Sherlock kilkakrotnie przyłapał go, jak pociera nierzeczywiste, martwe dłonie przy ogniu kominka.

Z drugiej strony… marszczenie czoła i ściśnięcie ust, gdy napotykał ograniczenia, których nie potrafił pokonać. Gdy przedmioty wypadały mu z dłoni i przelatywały przez stanowiącą jego postać, dymną mgłę, gdy nagle okazywało się, że nie zawsze potrafi rozmawiać z Sherlockiem, chociaż wcześniej już mu się to udawało; że kiedy któregoś razu spróbował chwycić go za rękę, ta nie zacisnęła się na skórze, lecz rozmyła. Im bardziej się irytował faktem, że nadal był martwy i nie miał ciała, tym odpływał bardziej, a któregoś dnia doprowadził się złością do stanu, gdzie jego trójwymiarowość zanikła całkowicie i znów trafił na ścianę jako płaski cień.

Sherlock zbliżył się do niego i patrzył, jak sylwetka pokazuje swoją frustrację, uderzając wściekle w stolik, który tym razem nie reagował w żaden sposób. Widział na cieniu ściągnięty profil i chciałby móc powiedzieć, że czuje ulgę, że urzeczywistnianie się Moriarty’ego nie postępuje, ale nie była to prawda. Patrzył na drżące ramiona i zarys głowy, gdy cień chwycił się za włosy i któryś raz z kolei wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wyrwać się ściany; wówczas Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie oparł ją o gładką powierzchnię w miejscu, gdzie cień miał klatkę piersiową.

– Uspokój się. Znikasz, bo jesteś zły – powiedział cicho.

Cień momentalnie znieruchomiał i poderwał głowę – a potem, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, zaczął odrywać się od ściany, ponownie przybierając najdalej posuniętą formę, jaką udało mu się utworzyć. Znów był trójwymiarowy i dymny, a jego rysy wydawały się nawet ostrzejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej; kiedy wyciągnął przez siebie ręce, Sherlock dostrzegł każde zgięcie palca, wyraźnie żyły na przegubach i rysy paznokci.

Białka oczu Moriarty’ego wyostrzyły się, ale tym razem zmiana koloru poszła nawet dalej; jego garnitur i skóra pojaśniały, włosy i krawat stały zaś ciemniejsze. Był wciąż monochromatyczny, ale nie stanowił już tylko uformowanego w człowieka dymu; mimo przezroczystości, wyglądał raczej jak postać ze starego filmu. Niewyraźna, ale ewidentnie _ludzka_.

Kiedy wyciągnął do Sherlocka dłoń i przejechał palcami po policzku i szczęce, była ciepła i miała fakturę dokładnie taką, jaką miałaby, gdyby żył. Gdy przesunął palcami po jego włosach, Sherlock poczuł, że te odginają się pod jego dotykiem oraz odskakują, ponownie tworząc sztywne loki, kiedy przeniosły się dalej.

– Możesz już mówić…? – spytał, kiedy druga dłoń dołączyła do tamtej, a obie spoczęły ostatecznie na jego karku, ciepłe i nieco natarczywe, chociaż wydawało mu się, że Moriarty obawia się nacisnąć mocniej, aby znów nie przekonać się o swoim braku fizyczności, w razie gdyby jego ręce przeleciały przez ciało Sherlocka.

– Tak – odparł dziwnie niepewnym głosem. – Mogę bardzo wiele, gdy we mnie wierzysz i mnie nie ignorujesz.

– Nie ignorowałem cię – zaprotestował, lecz po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zawsze była to prawda.

– Gdy się _przyzwyczajasz_. Gdy zapominasz, że tu jestem – uściślił Moriarty, lekko intonując końcówkę. – Ty mnie tu sprowadziłeś i tylko od ciebie zależy, ile potrafię.

– Więc dowiedz się, co knuje Magnussen – zaproponował, co z jakichś przyczyn sprawiło, że Moriarty przygasł, a bardziej wyraźne elementy jego sylwetki zmatowiały. – Skoro jesteś duchem, możesz…

– Nie wiem, co robi Magnussen i nie dowiem się, bo nie czytam w myślach nikomu poza tobą.

– I nie możesz też… – zająknął się, czując się naprawdę osobliwie, że dyskutuje o czymś tak niedorzecznym z martwym Moriartym, wciąż nie będąc pewnym, czy sobie go tylko nie wyobraża.

– Nie, nie mogę zjawić się u niego i obejrzeć jego skarbca. To ty mnie sprowadziłeś i ty we mnie wierzysz. Im jestem dalej od ciebie, tym mniej – wyciągnął do niego rękę, bledszą i bardziej przezroczystą niż przed chwilą, jakby myśl Sherlocka, że tak naprawdę to tylko jego wyobraźnia, pozbawiła go odrobiny fizyczności – tym mniej jest mnie. Poza Baker Street w ogóle by mnie nie było. A tutaj jestem tylko dlatego… – zająknął się na moment, jakby nie był przekonany, że chce mu to mówić – że wierzysz, że jestem – dokończył jednak.

– Co ma do tego wiara? – spytał Sherlock, na co sylwetka Moriarty’ego drgnęła, a rysy zaczęły się rozmywać jeszcze bardziej.

– Jeszcze nie zauważyłeś? – odparł, ciszej niż dotychczas. – Im mniej we mnie wierzysz, tym mniej jestem rzeczywisty.

– To… to nie jest możliwe… – wydusił, gdyż słowa te rozbijały całą jego racjonalność i wiedzę o świecie na kawałki, a podświadomie czuł, że taka właśnie była prawda.

– Masz inne wyjaśnienie? – zaśmiał się głucho. – Im bardziej wierzysz, tym bardziej to, w co wierzysz, staje się prawdą. Tym bardziej staję się żywy. Tym więcej mogę – urwał, po czym sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku kopertę z rachunkami i spróbował obrócić w palcach; gdy ta wypadła mu z dłoni, Sherlock pochwycił ją w locie i ostrożnie odłożył na miejsce, a następnie sięgnął po rozmywającą się rękę… z szokiem stwierdził, że gdy nie mógł jej pochwycić, czuł złość i rozczarowanie, bo, na miłość boską, mógł wątpić w to, czego doświadczał, na początku mogło go to przerażać, ale teraz wcale nie chciał, aby Moriarty znikał na jego oczach albo wracał na ściany jako cień, który może co najwyżej irytować.

– Czuję, że oszalałem – wymamrotał, przesuwając palcami w powietrzu, a te przelatywały raz po raz przez ciemną mgłę w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się dłoń Moriarty’ego. – Odbiło mi. Musiało odbić… – dodał ledwo słyszalnie, co sprawiło, że duch stał się jeszcze bardziej przezroczysty i blady, jeszcze mniej rzeczywisty i teraz, był tego pewny, nie byłby w stanie chwycić koperty nawet na moment… nawet jeśli pewnie mógłby ją zmusić do poruszenia się swoją wolą. – Nie może cię tu być…

– Sherlock… – wydusił Moriarty, cofając się na ścianę, a wówczas detektyw spojrzał w jego rozmytą twarz, a jego własna stała się zacięta.

– Ale jesteś – oznajmił ostro. I gdy jeszcze raz spróbował chwycić jego rękę, ta ponownie była ciepła i rzeczywista, czuł jej skórę, czuł paznokcie, które w desperacji wbijały się w jego dłoń, widział przed sobą twarz, która ponownie była wyraźna, widział usta i oczy wyrażające zaskoczenie… czuł zapach perfum i mięty, słyszał przyspieszony oddech, dostrzegał kontrasty, które powróciły i sprawiły, że Moriarty znów złożony był ze skali szarości, a nie tylko jednobarwnej, ciemnej mgły. – I nie chcę, żebyś znikał – dodał, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i przymknął oczy. Dostrzegał teraz jego rzęsy i kształt opadających powiek, zmarszczki i nieregularności cery, wszystkie szczegóły jego twarzy, nawet te najdrobniejsze.

– Nie zniknę, dopóki mnie stąd nie wyrzucisz – powiedział Moriarty śpiewnie, a następnie, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, poruszył lekko głową i wolną ręką wykonał jakiś drobny gest; radio w kuchni uruchomiło się z cichym trzaskiem i popłynęły z niej dźwięki wiadomości, które jednak zostały zastąpione przez Staying Alive.

– Nie zamierzam tego robić, dopóki w ramach udowadniania mi, co potrafisz, nie spróbujesz rozbić Johnowi wazonu na głowie – odparł Sherlock, na co duch zaśmiał się cicho, w odrobinę tęskny i melancholijny sposób.

– Nie chcę, żeby tu tak często przychodził. Niech więcej nie przychodzi. Ani on ani nikt inny – poprosił, a Sherlock nagle zrozumiał, że nie chodziło tu tylko o jego pokręcenie i głupią zazdrość, o którą mógłby podejrzewać ducha kogoś takiego jak Moriarty.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że każda osoba, która się tu zjawiała, stanowiła dla Jima zagrożenie – bo każda mogła wytknąć mu, że zachowuje się dziwnie, że to wina narkotyków, stresu i postrzelenia, że powinien wrócić do normalności… a Sherlock mógłby _uwierzyć_ , że powinien, znów uznać, że ma tylko halucynacje, że jest sam a Moriarty nie żyje – i jeśli wmówiłby sobie to ostatecznie, ten faktycznie przestałby żyć… o ile _życiem_ można było nazywać stan, w którym się obecnie znajdował.

 

***

 

Od tego momentu, Moriarty’emu nie zdarzały się już dni, gdy tracił swoje zdolności, chociaż, ku rozczarowaniu Sherlocka, nie posuwał się też dalej. Pozostał mglisty i czarnobiały, mógł dotykać przedmiotów i wpływać na te mniejsze swoim pół-rzeczywistym ciałem, mógł te większe poruszać telepatycznie; śmiał się przez dobry kwadrans, gdy detektyw w lekkiej irytacji nazwał go _pokręconym poltergeistem_ , kiedy któregoś dnia uznał, że świetną zabawą będzie postraszenie Billa Wigginsa zapalaniem i gaszeniem kominka.

Był chyba mniej nachalny niż na samym początku, gdy zbliżał się do Sherlocka zapachem i wchodził w ciała ludzi, którzy byli blisko niego, aby poczuć go czyimiś rękami – nie przyznał tego, ale detektyw zorientował się, że gdy stawał się kimś innym, mógł odczuwać prawie tyle samo, co żywy człowiek, podczas gdy jako duch miał całą masę ograniczeń. Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale wiedział, że chociaż Jim wszystko słyszał i widział, to nie rejestrował _każdej_ zmiany temperatury czy ruchu powietrza a smaków i zapachów nie czuł w ogóle – chociaż te ostatnie mógł wzbudzać i chyba nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że to robi. Nie każdą powierzchnię odczuwał, gdy próbował ją pochwycić i inni ludzie nie zawsze czuli jego… chociaż czasem chyba zaczynali _słyszeć_ i coraz częściej zdradzali oznaki niepokoju, gdy znajdował się w pobliżu nich.

Zwierzęta szalały, kiedy go dostrzegały, o czym Sherlock przekonał się w pełni, gdy pani Hudson przyniosła do jego mieszkania wielkiego kocura sąsiadki, którym miała zaopiekować się przez parę dni. Wcześniej widział tylko wielokrotnie, jak ptaki uciekały z parapetu, gdy Jim się do niego zbliżał, teraz zaś miał przed sobą większe zwierzę, które rzucało się po całym pomieszczeniu, drapało meble i atakowało ściany. Unoszącego się odrobinę nad ziemią Moriarty’ego najpierw to bawiło, ale gdy zwierzęciu udało się w pewnym momencie pochwycić jego nogę i wbić w nią pazury, syknął głośno, a następnie opadł na ziemię, tracąc zdolność latania. Pani Hudson usłyszała zarówno jego jęk jak uderzenie o podłogę, bo gwałtownie odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku.

– Co ty wyrabiasz…! – wykrzyknęła do kota, po czym spojrzała na Sherlocka przepraszająco. – Wybacz, chłopcze, ten kociak to zazwyczaj senna maskotka, a teraz…

– Chyba za mną nie przepada… – wymamrotał detektyw, ze zgrozą obserwując, jak kot pręży się do skoku, a skulony przy ścianie Jim, ocierający pogryzioną łydką, próbuje wycofać do sypialni, napotykając jednak opór materii. Był teraz na tyle rzeczywisty, że po raz pierwszy nie mógł przeniknąć przez zamknięte drzwi, chociaż jego dłonie, gdy próbował odepchnąć od siebie kota, przechodziły przez sierść, nie zatrzymywały i chyba jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczały; czuł ból, czego, Sherlock był absolutnie pewny, nie czuł do tej pory ani razu.

Kot ponownie spróbował go zaatakować, a wówczas detektyw ruszył w tamtym kierunku i chwycił szamoczące się zwierzę; ignorując fakt, że parska ono z wściekłością i syczy w stronę dyszącego ciężko i ewidentnie przestraszonego Jima, zaniósł je do pani Hudson i wcisnął jej w ręce.

– Proszę go zabrać. Chyba przestałem lubić koty – oznajmił, na co kobieta obróciła oczami, ale nie oponowała, bo musiała dostrzec, że jej zwierzę faktycznie nie zachowywało się tu normalnie.

Kiedy wyszła, ruszył w stronę Jima i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy zobaczył, że ten, opierając się o ścianę i krzywiąc z bólu, miał w sobie… odrobinę więcej jaskrawości niż zazwyczaj. Nie, to jeszcze nie był kolor, ale… paleta jego szarości była miejscami przełamana pastelową barwą, niemal niedostrzegalną, gdyby nie fakt, że Sherlock poświęcał naprawdę dużo czasu na przypatrywanie mu się.

I uświadomił sobie teraz, że istota, jaką stał się Jim, wcale nie była tak przerażająca i potężna, jak sądził na początku. Jasne, wpływał na przedmioty, ale im bardziej nabierał realności, tym więcej miał ograniczeń, jakie mieli żywi; nie mógł odepchnąć od siebie głupiego kota, bo był duchem i nie mógł przed nim uciec… bo nie był nim do końca. O ile brak wiary Sherlocka czy wściekłość go rozmywały, to strach i emocje sprawiały, że _realniał_ i stawał się bardziej wrażliwy na rzeczywiste zagrożenia.

Strach charakteryzował żywych, bo martwi nie potrzebowali instynktu samozachowawczego i nie mieli się czego bać. To, co widział na początku, gdy Jim dopiero zaczął mu się objawiać, udowadniało, że mógł on czuć żal, złość, zazdrość i pewnie też poczucie winy – bo wszystkie one dotyczyły przeszłości, a duchy nie posiadały niczego poza przeszłością. Lęki i nadzieje były dla żywych, bo tylko żywi mieli _przyszłość_.

– Zapomniałem już, jak to jest być żywym – odezwał się Jim, ponownie odczytując jego myśli; Sherlock pochylił głowę, próbując dostrzec na zamglonej nodze ślady ataku, lecz ta, chociaż niby wyraźna, nie była _na tyle wyraźna_ , aby… na litość, czy spodziewał się, że poza podartymi spodniami, zobaczy zranienie i krew? Czy duch w ogóle może krwawić?  – I nigdy nie lubiłem kotów – dodał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy dostrzegł zdezorientowanie na twarzy Sherlocka oraz, prawdopodobnie, usłyszał w jego myślach, że na pewnej płaszczyźnie się o niego martwi.

– To miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że nie możesz poradzić sobie z Magnussenem?

– On nie jest kotem – odparł pokrętnie i odwrócił głowę, a coś w jego oczach, wyraźniejszych i kontrastowo biało-czarnych sprawiło, że Sherlock nie kontynuował tematu.

 

***

 

John mógł dostrzegać, że z Sherlockiem dzieje się coś dziwnego, ale widywał go za rzadko – spędzał w szpitalu na dyżurach niemal cały czas, by unikać Mary, z którą nadal nie wiedział, jak postępować – by stwierdzić coś konkretnego. Pani Hudson martwiła się o niego jak zawsze i twierdziła, że zmarniał przez pobyt w szpitalu; Molly, że zmarniał przez narkotyki, a Bill że przez fakt ich odstawienia po powrocie na Baker Street.

Lestrade nie zadręczał go sprawami i chyba nie miał pomysłu, jak się przy nim zachowywać, Kobieta co jakiś czas podsyłała pocztą kwiatową drobne podarki, Janine wysyłała zaś zdjęcia z Sussex Downs, chwaląc się odremontowanym, uroczym domem; rodzice odgrażali się, że go odwiedzą albo zabiorą do rodzinnego domu jeszcze przed świętami, ale nie poczynili ku temu konkretnych kroków i tylko raz po raz przypominali, że ma się u nich stawić z Mycroftem w Boże Narodzenie.

Jego brat natomiast przestał się nim interesować, odkąd uznał, że doszedł już do siebie po tygodniach w szpitalu, lecz tego dnia postanowił się tu zjawić. Sherlock oderwał wzrok od szachów, w które próbowali grać z Jimem dla zabicia czasu i spojrzał najpierw na jego sylwetkę naprzeciwko – w szarościach pojawiały się czasem mdłe kolory, teraz jednak ich nie było – a potem na brata, który niespiesznie odwieszał płaszcz przy wejściu i strząsał krople deszczu z nowej parasolki.

Był poirytowany tą nagłą wizytą, bo rozgrywka z Jimem była interesująca i ujawniała, że mężczyzna jest pierwszą osobą poza Mycroftem, która stanowiła dla niego poważne wyzwanie. Po którymś z rzędu wieczorze spędzonym nad szachownicą, nie zdarzało się już, aby figury wypadały mu z palców, a on coraz bardziej lubił patrzeć w takich chwilach na jego dłonie; stawały się wyraźne i coraz mniej przeźroczyste, gdy ich używał w taki sposób. Patrzył więc na ścięgna, żyły i kształt paznokci, dość drobne kostki i każdą rysę na skórze, w tym jednak momencie, w miarę jak jego brat zbliżał się do nich, wszystko to zaczęło zanikać i zmieniać się w mgłę.

Kiedy Mycroft bez słowa usiadł na krześle, na którym tkwił Jim, Sherlock niemal krzyknął, by tego nie robił, bo _przecież jest zajęte_ , lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Szarawy duch przeniknął przez ciało jego brata i stopili się, a oczy i włosy Mycrofta poczerniały, trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy; potem Jim, prawie zupełnie niewidoczny, poderwał się z miejsca i wycofał w stronę kominka, drżąc i przyciskając dłoń do ust. Cokolwiek się stało… było dla niego nieprzyjemne. I Sherlock chyba rozumiał już o co chodziło z silniejszymi umysłami, bo przenikanie przez ciała innych jego gości nie robiło do tej pory na Jimie większego wrażenia.

– Na co patrzysz? – spytał Mycroft, którego głos był odrobinę nieswój, a kontakt z duchem musiał również na niego wpłynąć, chociaż nie odczuł tego tak negatywnie jak Jim.

– Myślę nad kolejnym ruchem – odparł i bez słowa chwycił wieżę, chociaż wcześniej zamierzał poruszyć koniem. Mycroft uniósł brwi, kiedy figura opadła na szachownicę, a następnie spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy i uniósł dłoń nad planszę. – Zazwyczaj gdy grałeś sam ze sobą, wygrywały białe – oznajmił, chwytając czarnego gońca, którego następnie przesunął o trzy pola. – Szach, mat.

– Mogłeś też użyć królowej – zauważył Sherlock, zupełnie nie przejmując się przegraną.

– Wygrana smakuje lepiej, gdy bije się najsłabszą możliwą figurą, drogi bracie – odparł, a jego wzrok stał się bardziej podejrzliwy niż do tej pory. – Co zrobiły ci białe pionki, że zapędziłeś się tak daleko, bym mógł cię pokonać na dwa różne sposoby?

– Czarne nauczyły się lepiej grać – spróbował zażartować lecz Mycroft nie zareagował na to nawet najmniejszym drgnięciem warg.

– Sherlock, obserwuję cię i widzę od dłuższego czasu, że coś się z tobą dzieje – oznajmił i lekko przesunął szachownicę na bok, a następnie podchylił się nad stolikiem.

– Podobno to wina znalezienia się na moment na tamtym świecie – odparł na to detektyw. – Albo przymusowego odwyku. Zależy, kogo spytasz.

– Pytam ciebie – oznajmił, lecz Sherlock zacisnął tylko usta, gdyż szczera odpowiedź… cóż, zaprowadziłaby go wprost do szpitalu psychiatrycznego. A każde kłamstwo zostałoby przejrzane.

– Zmieniłeś się. I nie zachowujesz normalnie.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Zamknąć mnie?

– Cokolwiek się dzieje, nie pomoże ci ani szpital ani klinika odwykowa – odparł, wpatrując mu się w oczy. – Nie jesteś chory. I nie chodzi o narkotyki, chociaż to zakrawa na cud, że tym razem nie potrzebowałeś pomocy w odwyku.

– Och. Więc co mi pomoże? – spytał, po czym bezwiednie zerknął na Jima, który wzruszył tylko ramionami; wzrok Mycrofta podążył w tym samym kierunku, a mężczyzna zmrużył brwi z irytacją. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co niby mi dolega.

– Mógłbym jednak zamknąć cię w szpitalu i tam zmusić cię do mówienia – oznajmił jego brat, apotem westchnął ciężko. – Ale nie mam ochoty tego robić. Widzę, że coś jest z tobą nie tak, ale nie wydaje mi się to destrukcyjne, ani jakoś szczególnie niebezpieczne… co nie znaczy jednak, że mnie to nie niepokoi. Nie masz jeszcze siły na prowadzenie spraw, więc pewnie tym bardziej nie masz na wyprawianie czegoś, co wpędzi cię w kłopoty. Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę porzuciłeś sprawę Magnussena, chociaż nie do końca wierzę, że faktycznie tak jest – stwierdził, a jego wzrok podążył na szachownicę i pozostał tam parę chwil. – Zazwyczaj nie grasz w ten sposób. Czarne to zupełnie nie jest twój sposób myślenia, ale to, co robisz białymi, już kiedyś widziałem.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział ostrożnie i ponownie zerknął na Jima, który z uwagą przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

– Grasz białymi tak jak w momencie, gdy wprowadził się tu John Watson. Gdybyś nie był sobą, powiedziałbym, że znalazłeś sobie kobietę… – Sherlock uniósł brwi na te słowa – albo mężczyznę. Ale tu zdecydowanie nie chodzi o udane zbliżenia cielesne.

– Z kim rozmawiałeś? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem, gdy zorientował się, że Mycroft sam by tego nie wymyślił.

– Z panią Hudson – przyznał od razu, nawet nie próbując kłamać.

– I co mówiła?

– Że uśmiechasz się do ścian, ale nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był szalony.

– Tylko jak?

– Jakbyś się zakochał – dokończył tę szybką wymianę zdań i obaj zamilkli, jednocześnie spoglądając w stronę kominka, o który opierał się Jim, ale każdy zrobił to z innego powodu.

Mycroft widział tylko, że ogień nagle stał się mocniejszy niż powinien, dostrzegał poruszające się łagodnie firanki i zasłony, może nawet słyszał gdzieś z oddali przytłumione dźwięki skrzypiec, a kątem oka widział tańczące po pokoju, pomarańczowe i złote refleksy. Był zbyt racjonalny, aby doszukać się jakiegokolwiek innego powodu niż wywołany silniejszym podmuchem wiatru cug w kominie, nieszczelne okno, radio w sąsiednim mieszkaniu i gra świateł spowodowana silniej palącym się ogniem.

Sherlock widział za to, że Jim się uśmiecha i widział jak jego dymna postać, na skutek bliskości płomieni, wydaje się promieniować cieplejszymi odcieniami. Nie był tak racjonalny jak jego brat ani jak on sam kiedyś i wiedział doskonale, że całe to ciepło, radość barw i światełka zamiast cieni stanowiły manifestację faktu, że Jim teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie, czuł się _szczęśliwy_.

I nie musiał odpowiadać Mycroftowi, by zarówno on jak Jim zdali sobie sprawę, że w podejrzeniach pani Hudson było całkiem sporo prawdy.

 

***


	3. Już nie zniknę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być odrobinę szybciej, ale mimo lekkiej obsuwy wyrobiłam się dzisiaj ;)  
> Starałam się nie korzystać z dialogów z serialu i użyłam tylko tych wypowiedzi Magnussena, które uznałam za konieczne.  
> Dodam jeszcze tylko, że od samego początku to miał być taki właśnie krótki tekst, gdzie wszystko kończy się szybko, a wszelkie wątki poboczne i pozostałe postaci nie odgrywają aż takiej roli i... miłego czytania:)

***

 

W dzień Bożego Narodzenia obudził go dotyk na policzku. Przyjemny, ciepły i delikatny… _uspokajający_. Tak, to było najwłaściwsze określenie. Palce sunęły po jego skórze, a on nie otwierał jeszcze oczu, ale miał wrażenie, że Jim doskonale wie, że już nie śpi. Pozwalał się dotykać, chociaż zazwyczaj nie przepadał za takim fizycznym spoufalaniem się; muśnięcie na policzku, powolne przesunięcie opuszkami wzdłuż linii szczęki, po podbródku i szyi. Obojczyki, prawy, a potem lewy, a wreszcie płasko ułożona dłoń tuż pod nim, na wysokości serca, które uderzyło nieco mocniej, gdy poczuł ciepło pochylającej się nad nim postaci.

Otworzył w końcu oczy i spojrzał na twarz Jima z minimalnej odległości, a ten, chociaż wiedział przecież, że Sherlock nie śpi, wydawał się być zaskoczony, że mężczyzna zdecydował się na niego spojrzeć. Zdezorientowanie na jego złożonej z trójwymiarowej szarości twarzy ustąpiło jednak łagodnemu uśmiechowi, po którym odcienie podobnej gęstemu dymowi substancji przeszły w coś cieplejszego; wciąż wyglądał jak postać ze starego zdjęcia przeniesiona do rzeczywistości, ale teraz składał się raczej z rdzawej sepii niż chłodu czerni i bieli.

Od wielu dni każdy ich poranek wyglądał podobnie – jednak surrealizm sytuacji, to całe przechodzenie z szarości i cieni w roziskrzone ciepło, nie przestał działać na niego w sposób, w który na zwykłych ludzi działała bliskość ukochanej osoby i wszystkie wspólne małe rzeczy, które dla reszty świata wydawały się ckliwe albo pozbawione znaczenia. To pewnie było złudzenie, ale w miarę jak Jim nabierał cieplejszej barwy, cała sypialnia Sherlocka wydawała również się zmieniać; jakby otoczenie ocieplało się razem z nim. Albo jakby to oczy detektywa kazały mu widzieć rzeczywistość inaczej, gdy miał nad sobą nadprzyrodzoną istotę, która była szczęśliwa i dzięki której szczęśliwy był również on.

Gdy pomyślał o tym ostatnim, Jim wydawał się rozświetlić jeszcze bardziej i teraz nie tylko jego odcienie były radośniejsze; Sherlock dostrzegł, że barwa półprzezroczystej skóry zaczyna przypominać coś bardziej ludzkiego, w ciemnych włosach zobaczył przebłyski brązu, a w oczach, przypominających raczej szkło niż mgłę – swoje własne odbicie. Kiedy niepewnie rozejrzał się po sypialni, wydawała się jeszcze jaśniejsza niż przed chwilą, chociaż nie paliło się w niej światło, a poranek był nieco pochmurny i nie było szans, by przez zacienione niebo przebijały się promienie słoneczne.

Zapach, jaki czuł od Jima, był nieco inny niż zazwyczaj. Wcześniej czuł palone liście, konkretną markę perfum i miętę, mieszankę, która tworzyła właśnie _jego_ , ale składała się z obcych i nie aż tak niepodobnych do niczego innego tonów. Teraz do tego wszystkiego dołączyło coś więcej – przebłyski soczystej wiśni, którą Jim wypełnił mu czekoladki w szpitalu i które parę dni temu pojawiły się w śliwkowych babeczkach od pani Hudson. Sherlock wolał wiśnie, a Jim czasem bezwiednie spełniał takie jego drobne życzenia… i teraz pachniał nimi, cierpkością połączoną ze słodyczą. Wszystko to przełamane dodatkowo zapachem earl greya, który od wielu dni, każdego ranka czekał na detektywa w salonie i który nie był już przygotowywany przez jego gospodynię; nieco słodkawego zapachu suszonych kwiatów, jednego z bukietów, które pojawiły się u niego, gdy wrócił na stałe do domu i które teraz stały na półce z książkami.

Jim poprosił, by popryskać je sprayem w odcieniu starego złota, gdy uschły całkowicie i gdy Sherlock przypomniał sobie, jak to robili, do woni kwiatów dołączył chemiczny zapach lakieru, niby nieprzyjemny, ale teraz, razem z całą resztą wspólnych wspomnień, stanowiący składową wszystkich poprzednich – bo gdy rozpylał błyszczącą substancję, drobinki czasem przelatywały przez dłonie Jima, część jednak zatrzymywała się na jego pół-rzeczywistej skórze, nadając jego formie dodatkowej realności.

Sherlock był gotów przyznać, że przez niego polubił nawet duszności, jakie czuło się po nawdychaniu zbyt wielu oparów z zasychającego lakieru. I że jego ulubionym kolorem stało się stare złoto, którym teraz połyskiwał garnitur, włosy i skóra pochylającego się nad nim Jima. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, gdy mężczyzna oparł się dłonią o jego klatkę piersiową, bo poczuł nacisk, nie na tyle silny, jak gdyby zrobił to żywy człowiek tej postury, ale wystarczająco wyraźny, aby wydawał się realny.

Spuścił wzrok z jego błyszczących oczu na usta, które znalazły się tuż nad jego własnymi, a wszystkie inne zapachy zostały przyćmione miętą. Drgnął, nagle skrępowany i niepewny swoich odczuć, a kiedy w jego głowie pojawiły się wątpliwości, Jim odrobinę przybladł; odzyskał ponownie ostrość, dopiero kiedy Sherlock wyciągnął do niego rękę i dla upewnienia się, że wciąż przy nim jest, przesunął palcami po jego włosach i karku, stałych i niemających w sobie prawie nic z ducha.

– Nie… nie całuj mnie – szepnął, kiedy Jim pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, niemal trącając jego usta wargami.

– Robiłem to nie raz, gdy stawałem się Janine – odparł cicho, ale bez specjalnego wyrzutu.

– Ona była… – urwał, jakoś nie chcąc mówić na głos, że obawiałby się go pocałować, bo to było zbyt istotnie i niosło za dużo emocji i że byłoby mu zbyt trudno odsunąć się potem i mieć przed sobą ducha a nie żywą osobę. Za bardzo bał się patrzeć potem na niego, jak znika i blednie, aby już teraz robić ten krok – i nieważne, że dla większości ludzi, jakich znał, pocałunki nie były niczym szczególnym.

– Była żywa i prawdziwa – dokończył Jim za niego. – Chcesz poczekać, aż też będę bardziej rzeczywisty? – spytał, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie. – Aż będę mógł zrobić coś więcej? Niżej…? – zaśmiał się, lekko pocierając kolanem o jego udo. – Zabawne, że śmierć zabiła we mnie tyle rzeczy, ale nie libido, z którym na razie nic nie mogę zrobić.

– Twoje zmartwychwstanie nie wskrzesiło mojego – odparł Sherlock nerwowo, na co Jim roześmiał się szczerze i podźwignął na ramionach. Nadal nie był zawiedziony i uśmiechał się nieprzerwanie; kiedyś odczytałby podobny wyraz jego twarzy jako złośliwość czy szaleństwo, ale gdy nauczył się rozpoznawać jego mimikę, wiedział, że mężczyzna jest zadowolony i jakby… podekscytowany. – Jesteś dziś szczęśliwy – zauważył, na co Jim uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Bo dziś jest wielki dzień. Mam powody być – oznajmił, po czym wyprostował się całkowicie, a gdy Sherlock również podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, dostrzegł, że pościel w miejscu, gdzie siedział Jim, lekko się pod nim uginała; do tej pory, gdziekolwiek by nie siedział, na meblu nie było odkształceń, teraz zaś każdy jego ruch sprawiał, że te się pojawiały, dopasowując do jego ciała. – Pomogę ci. A raczej Johnowi. No, właściwie to Mary, czyli tak naprawdę pomogę samemu sobie, bo jeśli Magnussen by ją zniszczył, John by tu wrócił i już nie dałby się stąd wygonić. Nastąpi transakcja wiązana. Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi i ja też będę miał się z czego cieszyć, gdy go pokonamy.

– Powiesz mi, co konkretnie zrobimy? Gdy zjawię się u niego z laptopem Mycrofta? – spytał, na co Jim najpierw zagryzł wargi, a potem lekko skinął głową.

– Będę z tobą w Appledore i będę ci mówić, co masz robić – odparł w końcu. – Zaufaj mi. Spróbuję… z bliska może odczytam przynajmniej cień jego myśli. Niewielki procent, ale to może być pomocne i jeśli się uda, _popsujemy go_ bez najmniejszych problemów.

– Jeśli tego nie odczytasz, będę musiał sprzedać mu Mycrofta, a nie mam na to…

– Cicho-sza – szepnął Jim, przykładając mu palce do ust. – Jak to się nie uda, mam też inne pomysły, bo nie zamierzam pozwolić, aby komukolwiek poza tym oślizgłym gadem cokolwiek się stało.

– Zalazł ci za skórę? – spytał Sherlock ostrożnie.

– Był jednym z powodów, dla których pociągnąłem za spust, więc _tak_ , można tak powiedzieć – przyznał i jeszcze raz powstrzymał go przed mówieniem. – Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, dzięki niemu też tutaj wrócę… bo pomogę ci, a ty wtedy uwierzysz we mnie jeszcze mocniej. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie… – uśmiechnął się dziwnie – nakarmię się nim – zakończył i chociaż pewnie powinno to brzmieć niepokojąco, Sherlock poczuł mściwą satysfakcję na samą myśl, że Magnussenowi mogłaby stać się krzywda, która z kolei pomogłaby Jimowi.

– A jeśli źle? – spytał, aby upewnić się co do jego zamiarów.

– Jeśli nie odczytam żadnych jego myśli, nie znajdę jego czułych punktów i nie pozwolę ci ich wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, potrzeba mi tylko jednej rzeczy, czyli dotarcia do jego skarbca. Bez względu na to, jak będzie źle, zmuś go, by ci go pokazał. Musi cię tam zaprowadzić i żadna inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę, nawet jeśli będzie ci się wydawało, że przegrywasz. Pójdziesz tam, a ja za tobą. I wszystkim się zajmę.

– Co zrobisz...

– Nie mów, że się nie domyślasz – zaśmiał się, a następnie uniósł telepatycznie rzucony na szafkę nocną, niepotrzebny już dziennik sprzed paru dni. Nie dotykając go, zerwał okładkę, którą następnie kilkakrotnie obrócił w powietrzu, a potem, nie poruszając nawet palcami, zaczął zginać, szybko i sprawnie. Wywijał kolejne rogi, a Sherlock z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że po kilku sekundach z nierównej kartki papieru zostało złożone origami, będące niemal identyczne jak czarne lotosy ze sprawy przemytników sprzed lat. Po chwili kartka zaczęła się prostować, tylko jednak po to, by najpierw przybrać kształt łabędzia, takiego jak serwetki na weselu Johna, potem zaś lisa, który odbił się od pościeli i zmienił w pogiętą kulkę, która moment później stanęła w ogniu. Sherlock wydał z siebie przestraszone westchnienie, kiedy na łóżko zaczęły opadać płonące fragmenty papieru, zanim jednak te zetknęły się z materiałem, Jim zgasił je i przemienił w płatki śniegu, które miękko opadły pościel, momentalnie się rozpuściły i zmoczyły ją na niewielkiej powierzchni. – Zaprószę tam ogień – oznajmił, wpatrując się w niewielki strzęp spalonego papieru, który unosił się wciąż w powietrzu, a z którego raz po raz odrywały się niewielkie fragmenty i zmieniały w śnieg. – Tylko że tamtego ognia nie ugaszę. Wystarczy mi, żebyś podszedł blisko, bo… – zaśmiał, kiedy resztki spalonej kartki zmieniły się w wodę – bo chociaż staję się dzięki tobie coraz bardziej prawdziwy, to to jeszcze potrafię.

– Jesteś pewien, że się uda?

– Jestem wystarczająco zdeterminowany, aby się udało – odparł na to i oderwał wzrok od pościeli, by spojrzeć Sherlockowi prosto w oczy. – Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w tej postaci.

 

***

 

Spotkanie w rodzinnym domu Sherlocka przebiegało zgodnie z planem. John i Mary się ostatecznie pogodzili, środek usypiający przygotowany przez Billa Wigginsa zadziałał bez zarzutu, a Mycroft – który wcześniej próbował wybadać jego plany odnośnie Magnussena – pochrapywał z głową opartą o służbowy laptop.

Lecąc do rezydencji Magnussena był spokojny, bo czuł przy sobie Jima – całkowicie niewidzialnego teraz również dla niego, ale manifestującego swoją obecność na tyle silnie, że John oraz ludzie, którzy zjawili się tutaj, stawali się coraz bardziej niespokojni. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, ochroniarze wydawali się czuć ulgę, że Sherlock oddalił się od nich, a oni mogli zostać przed eleganckim budynkiem.

Magnussen promieniował na swój paskudny sposób i detektyw po raz pierwszy odczuł, że coś może się nie udać. Słuchał jego kpin – że niby nie uwierzył w narkotyki, że to John był jego czułym punktem oraz jaki miejsce w tym układzie miała Mary a jaki Mycroft.

– Posiadam żonę Johna Watsona, posiadam Mycrofta. To jego dostaję pod choinkę – oznajmił z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, który sprawił, że Sherlock z irytacją i zniecierpliwieniem popchnął w jego stronę laptop brata. Poczuł, jak na jego ramieniu zaciska się dłoń Jima i chociaż nie zerknął za siebie, wiedział, że w tym momencie mógłby go dostrzec – i że mężczyzna również zaczyna się denerwować i czuć, że było tu coś więcej i że nie ocenili właściwie swoich szans i zagrożeń.

Kontynuował jednak zaplanowaną co do słowa dyskusję, wiedząc, że Magnussen też miał wszystko w głowie i razem odgrywali swoje role. Niepokoiło go, jak bardzo spokojnie mężczyzna obok podchodził do tematu, że wydawał się czuć, że wygrywa… nie, nie że dostaje coś, czego chciał – ale że _pokonuje_ Sherlocka.

– Każ mu się zaprowadzić do skarbca – syknął Jim nerwowo. – Knuje coś. Wie, że zjawi się tu policja. Jak najszybciej każ się zaprowadzić do skarbca – dokończył, a kolejne słowa Magnussena potwierdziły jego słowa co do joty. Król szantażu twierdził, że zjawią się tu służby specjalne i przeszukają jego skarbiec a potem go zamkną… i _chichotał_ przy tym.

– Wiesz, dlaczego się uśmiecham? – spytał wreszcie, a gdy Sherlock uniósł wzrok, poczuł, jak dłoń Jima zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu robi się chłodna. – Sherlock Holmes popełnił straszny błąd, który zniszczy życia wszystkich, których kocha.

– Nie ma żadnego skarbca – wydusił Jim ledwo słyszalnie, kiedy Magnussen podniósł się z miejsca.

– Pokażę wam skarbiec Appledore – oznajmił ten dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

– Nie ma… żadnego… – powtórzył, a jego głos cichł coraz bardziej, aż do momentu, gdy zgasł całkowicie, a dłoń spoczywająca na ramieniu Sherlocka rozpłynęła się. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się zimno, widział lęk i niepewność w oczach Johna, sam zaś był absolutnie przerażony, bo nie tak to miało wyglądać, na taką ewentualność nie mieli żadnego planu, a Jim… a Jim zniknął i w ciągu ułamka sekundy całkowicie przestał czuć jego obecność.

Zaledwie parę chwil później, gdy Magnussen otwierał drzwi do pokoju, o którym Sherlock wiedział już, że jest pusty, nieliczne żarówki w pokoju zamigotały i przygasły. Cała ich trójka na moment zamarła, ale zanim którykolwiek zdołał zorientować się, co się działo, we wszystkie szyby oszklonego budynku uderzył wiatr, silny i nienaturalny i prawdopodobnie również niepokojący – ale tego ostatniego Sherlock w najmniejszym stopniu nie odczuwał. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zrozumiał, że Jim miał jednak opcję awaryjną i że to on musiał być przyczyną dziwnego zjawiska. Jakiekolwiek ironiczne przedstawienie zamierzał odegrać dla nich Magnussen, nie zdążył tego zrobić, a to, co działo się za oknami, sprawiło, że nawet na jego gadziej, beznamiętnej twarzy pojawił się lęk.

Chociaż było dość jasne, tylko odrobinę pochmurne popołudnie, powietrze na zewnątrz spowiła opadająca, ciemna mgła, która w parę sekund całkowicie przesłoniła słońce. Rozpoczęła się wichura, a w szyby uderzyły wściekłe fale powietrza, tak silne, że szkło zadrżało pod ich naporem. Szaleństwo zjawisko atmosferycznego wydawało się wzmagać coraz bardziej, huk wiatru był obezwładniający i zagłuszał wszystko wokół. John bladł coraz bardziej, zaś Magnussen z przerażeniem w oczach oparł się plecami o zamknięte drzwi i od paru sekund wpatrywał bez mrugnięcia w jeden punkt przed sobą. Sherlock, niemal nie słysząc własnych myśli z powodu wycia wiatru, przestał rozglądać się wokół i spojrzał w to samo miejsce – przelotnie zauważając, że patrzył tam również John oraz ochroniarze, którzy próbowali bezskutecznie przedostać się tutaj z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

Dokładnie na środku salonu krystalizował się Jim, wyglądając całkiem inaczej niż dotychczas w swojej pół-materialnej formie. Był czarno-biały, ale prawie zupełnie nieprzezroczysty i poza brakiem kolorów, przypominał samego siebie z momentów, gdy jeszcze za życia czuł szaleńczą wściekłość. Gdy wówczas był na kogoś zły, osoba ta nie miała szans przeżyć nawet dnia, teraz zaś to on był martwy, a obiektem i przyczyną jego furii był Magnussen – który jak niegdyś ludzie, którzy podpadli Moriarty’emu, kulił się pod jego spojrzeniem i nie miał w sobie już nic z przerażającego manipulatora, doprowadzającego ludzi do rozpaczy i samobójstw.

– Sherlock… – wymamrotał John z przerażeniem i dopiero w tym momencie detektyw w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on i Magnussen dostrzegają sylwetkę Moriarty’ego.

– Pałac myśli – syknął Jim, zanim Sherlock zdołał się odezwać i jakimś cudem był doskonale słyszalny pomimo hałasu za oknami; zaczął stawiać powolne, wyważone kroki w kierunku króla szantażu, a po każdym z nich szyby drżały mocniej, zaś ciemność na zewnątrz stawała się bardziej nieprzenikniona. – To właśnie jest twój skarbiec. Jest tylko w twojej głowie, więc mogłem cię po prostu zabić, przez cały ten czas wystarczył jeden snajper, żebym się ciebie pozbył, a ty… ty… – wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się gwałtownie do Sherlocka i Johna, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, a detektyw poczuł, że jest odpychany na bok…

Dopiero gdy obaj stracili równowagę i opadli na podłogę tuż przy jednej ze ścian, zorientował się, że Jim odsuwa go z pola rażenia i jednocześnie, że ciało Magnussena jest jak zakleszczone nadludzką mocą i że od jakiegoś czasu nie jest on w stanie nawet drgnąć.

– Boże… czy to… – wymamrotał John, nie spuszczając wzroku z Moriarty’ego, który stanął tuż przed Magnussenem i chwycił go czarno-białą ręką za szyję. Nadal nie miał barwy, ale jego sylwetka stała się tak kontrastowa i niemal pozbawiona pośrednich odcieni szarości, że patrzenie na niego dłuższy czas było bolesne dla oczu.

– Nie było żadnego skarbca, a ja wcale nie musiałem się zabijać! – wrzasnął Moriarty i zacisnął palce mocniej, tak, że Magnussen zaczął się krztusić, a na jego pobladłe policzki wystąpiły będące skutkiem duszności rumieńce.

W tym samym momencie, gdy furia Jima osiągnęła apogeum, wiatr uderzył w ściany budynku z pełną mocną. Szkło nie wytrzymało naporu, a kolejne szyby zaczęły pękać z paskudnym trzaskiem, lecz na tym się to nie skończyło. Czarna mgła uderzyła w środek budynku, ciągnąc za sobą odłamki szkła, a wszystkie one skierowały się na nich, na punkt, w którym Jim przyduszał Magnussena do ściany. Kolejne fale niesione nadprzyrodzoną siłą uderzały w nich, a przez blednącą mgłę Sherlock dostrzegł, jak ostrza przenikają przez ponownie półprzezroczyste ciało Jima, za to wbijają się w trzymanego przez niego mężczyznę.

Krew trysnęła na ziemię, zanim Magnussen zdołał choćby krzyknąć i w tym samym momencie czarna mgła rozmyła się całkowicie, wichura jednak nie osłabła tak szybko. Szkło nadal uderzało w zmasakrowane zwłoki, teraz jednak nie wszystkie przenikały przez monochromatycznego ducha; ostatnie dwie tafle oderwane z zniszczonych okien zatrzymały się w nim, rozrywając garnitur, który najpierw stał się beżowy, a potem wystąpiły na niego krwawe plamy. Wiszące jeszcze w powietrzu ułamki, straciły pęd i roztrzaskały się na ziemi, jakby moc, którą Jim pobudził je do ruchu, zniknęła.

– Jim…! – krzyknął Sherlock, podrywając się z miejsca i, ignorując stosy szkła, ruszył w stronę Jima, który powoli osuwał się na kolana.

W momencie, gdy go dopadł, usłyszał w oddali syreny alarmowe, jednak nie zwrócił na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Spróbował go złapać, lecz ciało, chociaż mające wszystkie barwy, takie, jakby był żywy, straciło całą swoją realność. Przenikał przez jego palce, rozmywał na jego oczach i moment przed tym, jak zwalił się na poszatkowane szkło, zniknął całkowicie.

Na dywanie i szkle, w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał, widoczna była krew, która w ciągu paru sekund stanęła w brązach sepii, potem stała się szara, a wreszcie rozpłynęła w srebrzysty dym, który uniósł się w górę i natychmiast rozmył się w powietrzu.

– _Baker Street_ – usłyszał Sherlock w swojej głowie. – _Tam trzymasz_ … – głos stał się szeptem – _wszystkie swoje emocje_ – dokończył, a chwilę później po stojącym tu jeszcze minutę temu Jimie nie było już żadnego śladu.

Poza pociętymi zwłokami Magnussena oraz zrujnowanym salonem jego pięknego, zimnego domu.

 

***

 

Wyjaśnienia i zeznania, które musieli złożyć z Johnem przed Mycroftem i członkami służb specjalnych, trwały wiele godzin. Sherlock nie był w stanie odpowiadać na pytania pełnymi zdaniami, wciąż mając przed oczami niknącego Jima, który ewidentnie prosił go o powrót do domu – czego nie mógł zrobić, dopóki ludzie jego brata nie dadzą mu spokoju.

Wypadek i awaria systemu… jakiegoś. Skutkująca uszkodzeniem konstrukcji budynku i tragiczną śmiercią Magnussena. To właśnie wpisano do akt, bo coś trzeba było wpisać, a monitoring pobrany z domu mężczyzny nie pokazał ani ciemnej mgły, którą obaj z Johnem widzieli, ani tym bardziej Jima. Kiedy Sherlock patrzył na nagranie, starał się nie wątpić w ostatnie tygodnie i miesiące… ale pękające szyby które uderzyły w ciało szantażysty wyglądały tak absolutnie zwyczajnie, że pomimo nienaturalności całego zjawiska, nie mógł pozbyć się paskudnego poczucia, że może jednak wyobraził sobie to wszystko, że przez cały ten czas faktycznie miał halucynacje i że te zniknęły, kiedy zniknął Magnussen.

– Powiedz mi, co naprawdę tam zaszło – zażądał Mycroft, kiedy zostali z Sherlockiem sami. –To nie była awaria. Nie ma awarii, w których wiatr rozbija szyby i powoduje implozję, która koncentruje się na człowieku…

– Którego od dawna chciałeś widzieć martwego – dokończył za niego detektyw, nie do końca poznając swój martwy, przytłumiony głos. – Ale to najwyraźniej się stało. Widziałeś monitoring.

– John twierdzi, że widział czarną mgłę i Moriarty’ego – odparł mężczyzna z naciskiem i nutką irytacji zmieszaną ze zmęczeniem.

– Nagle uwierzyłeś w nadprzyrodzone? Chyba napiłeś się z dużo ponczu – powiedział Sherlock, bezskutecznie siląc się na ironię. – A może nawróciłeś się na Gwiazdkę? Chociaż nie, oni wierzą w bóstwa i anioły, a nie duchy przestępców powracające na Ziemię, by dalej mordować.

– John nie miał zwidów, prawda? – spytał Mycroft spokojnie, jakby z rezygnacją. – Widział, jak podbiegałeś do Moriarty’ego. Widział, jak…

– Widzisz go gdzieś tutaj? Albo tam, widziałeś go chociaż przez moment? Na podłodze lub na monitoringu? – odparł, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. – Uznaj, że u Johna to wynik stresu, a u mnie narkotyków i że to naprawdę był wypadek, a nie… – zająknął się. – Duchy czy kosmici.

– W przeciwieństwie do mnie nie poznałeś wszystkich tajemnic Baskerville, drogi bracie, a gdy odrzucisz to, co niemożliwe, wszystko pozostałe, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą. Doskonale wiesz co tam zaszło, a ja chcę, żebyś mi o tym powiedział – oznajmił sucho, ale nie powstrzymał Sherlocka, gdy ten na sztywnych nogach ruszył w stronę wyjścia. – Nie zostawię tej sprawy – rzucił, kiedy detektyw trzymał już dłoń na klamce.

– Złapiesz ducha i aresztujesz za morderstwo? Powodzenia – oznajmił, otwierając drzwi. –Wesołych Świąt, _drogi bracie_ – zakończył, ruszając w stronę Johna, który czekał na niego w zbyt jasno oświetlonym korytarzu.

Nigdy nie pragnął zobaczyć cieni bardziej niż w tym momencie.

 

***

 

Na zegarze wybijała druga w nocy, gdy John i Mary przyjechali z Sherlockiem na Baker Street. Jego protesty i próby przekonywania, że wszystko z nim w porządku i że jest w stanie sam dotrzeć do własnego domu nie zdały się na nic, a gdy opuścili rządowy samochód, którym podrzucili ich tutaj ludzie Mycrofta, oboje ruszyli za nim i wprosili się do jego lokum.

Mieszkanie było tak absolutnie puste, że samo patrzenie na nie sprawiało, że miał ochotę zaszyć się w swojej sypialni i nie ruszać z niej choćby do końca świata. Nie musiał nawet sprawdzać kolejnych pomieszczeń, aby się o tym przekonać: Jima tu nie było. Pomimo śladów jego niedawnej obecności, już jej nie wyczuwał, podobnie jak zapachu i ciepła; kominek był od dawna nieużywany, a rzeczy takie, jakimi je tu pozostawił, zanim wyjechał do rodziców.

Opadł ciężko na kanapę i wpatrywał się w swoje kolana, podczas gdy John próbował na wszelkie możliwe sposoby zmusić go do mówienia, co właściwie zaszło w domu Magnussena. Zbywał go zdawkowymi stwierdzeniami o stresie, narkotykach i wybuchu instalacji, nie przejmując się faktem, że jego tłumaczenia kompletnie nie przekonywały ani Johna ani Mary i brzmiały jak mantra.

– Ja go widziałem przez narkotyki, a tobie udzieliło się moje szaleństwo. Stres. Wypadek. Taką wersję zaakceptował Mycroft, więc musi być prawdziwa.

– Sherlock, ja go naprawdę widziałem. Słyszałem, co mówił a ty musiałeś słyszeć do samo –powiedział jego przyjaciel kolejny raz. – Był tam, więc przeżył to, co się stało na dachu Barts, jakimś cudem _musiał_ przeżyć i zjawić się u Magnussena i chociaż to brzmi absurdalnie…

– A potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu? – westchnęła Mary, ewidentnie również zmęczona uporem Johna, chociaż z innych powodów niż Sherlock. – John, wracajmy do domu. Prześpisz się z tym i rano…

– Sądzisz, że oszalałem?

– Sądzę, że zarówno ty jak Sherlock lepiej poukładacie sobie to wszystko w głowach, gdy się prześpicie. Byliście świadkami, jak człowiek został poszatkowany na kawałki przez magicznie frunące do niego porozbijane okna i nawet jeśli to był gad jak Magnussen…

– Świetnie, więc _nie oszalałem_ , ale miałem _chwilowe halucynacje_ – żachnął się John.

– Mycroft na pewno zadba, by nasze zeznania nie ujrzały światła dziennego, a na jaw nie wyjdzie nawet, że byliśmy przy Magnussenie, gdy zginął. Nie masz się czym martwić – oznajmił Sherlock i spojrzał na niego błagalnie. – Mary ma rację. A ja potrzebuję się położyć.

– Sherlock…

– Idę spać. Jeśli chcecie tu zostać, pokój na górze jest wolny – stwierdził, po czym ruszył ciężkim krokiem najpierw do łazienki a potem sypialni.

Ta również wyglądała identycznie jak poprzedniego ranka i przez moment wszystko to wydało mu się tak odległe, jakby Jima nigdy w niej nie było… ale był, miał absolutną pewność, że wcześniej _był_ , bo John go widział, bo zamordował Magnussena, bo nawet Mycroft miał podejrzenia, że wrócił… bo pościel wciąż była zmięta tam, gdzie leżał rano, nasypane na niej było nieco popiołu, a dziennik na parapecie pozbawiony był pierwszej strony.

Bo wcześniej w salonie widział niedopitą herbatę, jaką przyrządzał mu Jim każdego ranka, bukiet kwiatów był złoty, meble podrapane przez kota sąsiadki pani Hudson, a na kilku innych znajdowały się drobne rysy – ślady po kilku popisach z latającymi przedmiotami. Szachy na stoliku pozostawione były na ich rozdaniu z poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy to mogli dokończyć kolejną partię bez nadejścia Mycrofta, za to parasol tego ostatniego, ten, który w szpitalu na chwilę zmienił odcień, wciąż stał tu, w jego sypialni, za szafą z ubraniami – która straszyła teraz ciemnością, a wcześniej niejednokrotnie to na niej odbijały się złociste refleksy, gdy Jim siedział przy nim na pościeli, czekając, aż Sherlock uśnie.

Ciężko usiadł na łóżku, a tęsknota za wszystkimi tymi drobnymi chwilami sprawiła, że jego klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się i pozbawiła na moment zdolności oddychania. Już go tu nie było, cokolwiek stało się u Magnussena, zaszkodziło to Jimowi, bo nie był ani do końca martwy ani do końca żywy, bo było jak wtedy, gdy zaatakował go nieszczęsny kot, tyle że niewielkie zwierzę nie mogło mu zrobić krzywdy, a tafle szkła przelatujące przez jego ciało, momentami tak rzeczywiste, _mogły_ zrobić.

Nie planował zażywać żadnych środków psychoaktywnych, ale sama myśl, że rano nie poczuje na włosach łagodnych dłoni, w salonie nie będzie stała przyszykowana dla niego herbata, a kominek pozostanie pusty i zimny… sama myśl o samotnym obudzeniu się sprawiła, że wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie normalnie usnąć.

A dalsze tkwienie tutaj ze świadomością, że skończył się wielomiesięczny, słodko-gorzki sen, mogło zaskutkować dla niego zażyciem czegoś mocniejszego niż pojedynczej dawki środków nasennych.

 

***

 

Obudził się gwałtownie, jakby zły sen wyrwał go w stronę przytomności, a w sypialni było na tyle jasno, że w pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że jest samo południe, bo nic innego nie mogło tłumaczyć powodujących zawroty głowy świetlnych refleksów na wszystkich ścianach.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, z początku nie mogąc się zorientować, co tak nagle go zbudziło.

Przytłumiony, ale natrętny dźwięk… telefon. Zaczął przegrzebywać pościel, spod której wydobywał się wzmagający z każdym sygnałem odgłos, a kiedy wyszarpał spomiędzy prześcieradeł komórkę, jej jazgot był głośniejszy niż kiedykolwiek go ustawiał. Wyświetlał się nieznany mu numer, jednak był na tyle pobudzony, że nie odrzucił połączenia, lecz odebrał je – aby nawrzucać tej osobie, kim by nie była.

– Tęskniłeś za mną? – usłyszał po drugiej stronie, a następnie połączenie zostało przerwane; gdy po ułamku sekundy szoku zrozumiał, czyj głos usłyszał, telefon wypadł mu z ręki.

Poderwał się z pościeli i rzucił się do drzwi, które jaśniały tak bardzo, że musiał mrużyć oczy, gdy na nie patrzył; otworzył je na całą szerokość i wbiegł do salonu, gorączkowo się po nim rozglądając. Pomieszczenie było jasne, chociaż zegar wskazywał dopiero siódmą rano, w kominku palił się ogień, rzucający na pomieszczenie dodatkowe refleksy, na stole stały _dwie_ parujące herbaty, szachy były ustawione do nowej rozgrywki, a z każdego kąta niosły się tak znane mu zapachy. Perfumy, mięta, wiśnie, ulotna woń palonych liści… nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że tak pokocha to ostatnie.

Nie widział nigdzie Jima, ale… musiał tu być. Czuł to każdą komórką ciała, jego przenikającą, ulotną obecność, ale mężczyzna pozostawał na razie niewidzialny – chociaż zadzwonił do niego, słyszał go, miał absolutną pewność, że słyszał…!

Tak jak teraz słyszał, że radio w kuchni cicho wygrywało Staying Alive, chociaż gdy ruszył w tamtym kierunku, również nikogo nie zastał. Zobaczył kolejne światełka pulsujące radosną pomarańczą i złotem, tańczące na szafkach i stole, tworzące kręgi i niezidentyfikowane obrazy, których nie mógł uchwycić, gdyż swoją jaskrawością wydawały się powodować przekłamania w widzeniu.

 _Zawołaj mnie._ Słowa pochodziły zarówno z jego głowy jak powietrza wokół niego, nie mając konkretnego źródła, lecz wydające się wypełniać przestrzeń.

 _–_ J-Jim… – wyszeptał niepewnie, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło, pomijając fakt, że światła wydawały się rozżarzyć jeszcze mocniej. – Jim – powtórzył głośniej, starając się, by w jego głosie nie brzmiała obawa, by nie okazało się, że mężczyzna powrócił do tego, czym był na samym początku, pozbawionej materialności formy, która mogła wpływać na przedmioty, ale która nie potrafiła się z nim normalnie porozumiewać… Której nie dało się poczuć ani dotknąć.

 _Salon… chodź…_ Rozległo się ponownie w jego głowie, ale gdy gwałtownie odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, niczego nie dostrzegł, żadnej, choćby mglistej postaci. Głos w jego głowie zaczął jednak przywoływać go w tamtym kierunku i nie zauważył nawet, kiedy jego nogi się poruszyły ani kiedy znalazł się z powrotem w salonie, tuż przy huczącym coraz głośniej kominku i gorączkowo rozglądał wokół siebie.

 _–_ Gdzie jesteś…? – spytał bezsilnie zaciskając pięści. – Jim, gdzie…

 _–_ Nadal mnie nie widzisz? – usłyszał i tym razem słowa nie rozległy się w jego głowie, lecz tuż przy uchu. Ciche, przytłumione i słabe, ale gdy skupił wzrok w miejscu, z którego się wydobyły, dostrzegł, że krążące po pokoju, świetliste punkciki w tym miejscu zakrzywiają się i koncentrują. – Sherlock – nagle głos Jima wzmocnił się, a niepewność w nim zmieniła w lekkie rozbawienie. – Gdy mnie szukasz, nie wypatruj już cieni.

Powietrze przed nim zadrgało i stało się cieplejsze, a gdy zamrugał, próbując wyostrzyć wzrok, dostrzegł wreszcie złotawy, jasny kontur sylwetki. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę na wysokość, na jakiej powinna znajdować się twarz Jima i pospiesznie ją cofnął, kiedy poczuł wodnistą, rozżarzoną materię, w której zagłębiły się jego palce.

– Nie bój się. Jestem tutaj – powiedział Jim, a gdy Sherlock zrobił to ponownie, napotkał znajome rysy twarzy, na razie niemal niewidoczne, złożone z koncentrującej się powoli jasności.

Niepewnie przesunął palcami w dół, po nabierającej powoli formy szyi, na niemal całkiem jeszcze przejrzyste ramię, łokieć i nadgarstek. Z każdym jego ruchem, krążące po pomieszczeniu punkciki gasły, podczas gdy sylwetka Jima stawała się wreszcie widoczna. Z nicości powoli wyłaniała się materia, półprzezroczysta i jasna, zupełnie inna od cieni, z których powstawała wcześniej. Dostrzegł owal twarzy i ramiona, a gdy zerknął w dół, na dłoń łagodnie obejmującą rękę Jima, widział, jak światło kształtuje się w delikatne i wciąż nie do końca rzeczywiste palce.

Zrobił pół kroku do przodu, odrobinę pochylił głowę i gdy pochwycił wzrokiem miejsce, w którym znajdować się powinny oczy Jima, w połyskującym świetle błysnęły czarne tęczówki, wokół których jasność budowała powieki i brwi. Potem policzki i czoło, lekko rozchylone, jakby w wyrazie zaskoczenia usta, a wreszcie podbródek i włosy. Poczuł, jak słabe palce zaciskają się na jego dłoni, a kiedy splótł je ze swoimi, Jim westchnął cicho i lekko przechylił się w jego stronę, jakby zjawisko, które w nim zachodziło, wymagało z jego strony wysiłku i męczyło go tak bardzo, że nie miał siły stać prosto.

Budujące go światełka straciły nagle cały swój blask, zanim jednak Sherlock zdążył się tego przestraszyć, te stopniowo zaczęły przybierać bardziej naturalne i przygaszone odcienie. Skóra stawała się jasna i ludzka, włosy ciemniały, garnitur matowiał; Jim wydawał się pochłaniać światło, bo pomieszczenie również pociemniało i nie wydawało się już, że tkwią tu w południowym, letnim słońcu, lecz w pochmurny, zimowy poranek, który istniał naprawdę.

Kiedy po paru chwilach… sekundach? minutach? wszystko ustało, Jim był wciąż przezroczysty, ale jego barwy nie miały w sobie ani szarawych cieni ani męczącej oczy jasności. Tkwił przed nim w takiej postaci, w jakiej Sherlock znał go za życia, rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu niepewnie, jakby widział je inaczej niż dotychczas, a kiedy uniósł wzrok na twarz detektywa, rysy jego twarzy stały się bardziej wyraźne i nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że się uśmiecha.

– Zawołaj mnie – szepnął, po czym wyciągnął dłonie w stronę jego twarzy, a kiedy zetknęły się ze skórą Sherlocka, stał się jeszcze bardziej widoczny i teraz tylko największe i najbardziej kontrastowe obiekty prześwitywały przez jego ciało.

– Jim… – wydusił, na co niższy mężczyzna roześmiał się, głośniej i naturalniej.

– Wciąż boisz się, że zniknę? – spytał, sunąc coraz bardziej realnymi palcami po jego twarzy. – Jeszcze tego nie widzisz, prawda?

– Czego…? Ty… – urwał i kilkakrotnie zamrugał. – Jesteś inny niż wcześniej.

– Nie ma cieni ani światełek. Ogień jest normalny. Nie muszę manifestować swojej obecności zapachem i dźwiękami – stwierdził i dopiero teraz Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że radio już nie grało, że zapachy, jakie dotąd wywoływał Jim nie były wyraźne, a perfumy i miętowa guma pachniały na nim dokładnie tak, jak pachniałyby na żywym człowieku. – Dla ciebie jestem tu naprawdę. Może nigdy nikt poza tobą mnie nie zobaczy. Może nigdy nie wrócę do samego końca. Ale będę próbował wrócić i…

– Zostaniesz tu – szepnął i, wciąż odrobinę niepewny, sięgnął po niego i objął go ramieniem, przyciągając w swoją stronę.

– I będę szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek za życia, nawet jeśli nigdy nie uda mi się… – urwał, kiedy jego wzrok przeniósł się na dłonie spoczywające na ramionach Sherlocka. – Och… chyba jednak widać mnie bardziej niż sądziłem… – oznajmił, po czym odwrócił się w stronę lustra przy wejściu do kuchni. Jednocześnie zamarli, kiedy dostrzegli, że na odbiciu znajdują się _obaj_ , a Jim nie jest już mgłą ani niczym podobnym i że tym razem może się w nim przejrzeć. – Jeśli chcesz zapytać, jak to zrobiłem… – zaczął i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Nie pytaj. Pierwszy raz wracam z zaświatów.

– Wczoraj cię tu nie było – odparł i chociaż w jego tonie pojawił się cień wyrzutu, mężczyzna nie wydawał się tym urażony.

– Leczyłem rany. Przy zabijaniu smoka trochę się pokaleczyłem – odparł, po czym oderwał wzrok od swojego odbicia i skupił ponownie na Sherlocku. – Gromadziłem siły i chłonąłem wszystko to, co zabrałem Magnussenowi. A gdy wyczerpałem jego, próbowałem dotrzeć do ciebie, bo pierwszy raz byłem… – przez chwilę szukał właściwego słowa – _aktywny_. Do tej pory, gdy spałeś, mnie prawie tutaj nie było.

– Stałeś się bardziej… – urwał, a przez jego umysł przeleciała lista określeń. _Żywy, autonomiczny, prawdziwy, niezależny ode mnie_ ; twarz Jima nie drgnęła jednak i wciąż patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

– Jaki?

– Nie słyszysz już moich myśli? – spytał, a Jim z pewnym zaskoczeniem pokręcił głową i moment, w którym uświadomił sobie, że _nie może_ , był tym samym, gdy jego ciało nabrało jeszcze więcej ostrości.

– Ani tego… ani tych wszystkich szmerów… _stamtąd_ … które były przy mnie ostatnie miesiące. Nie mogę… – urwał i wybuchnął nieoczekiwanym, krótkim śmiechem. – Nie mogę już przenosić przedmiotów. Ani wzmocnić ognia. Ani włączyć radia w kuchni, gdy jestem _tutaj_.

– Możesz… robić inne rzeczy – powiedział Sherlock, na co oczy Jima zabłysnęły; jego twarz, za którą Sherlock jeszcze moment temu widział ścianę i zarys fotela, straciła całkowicie ostatnie przejawy przezroczystości, stała się rzeczywista do końca, barwna i całkowicie realna.

– Tak – zaśmiał się, obejmując jego szyję ramionami i przysuwając się, aż ich ciała się zetknęły. – Tak – powtórzył ciszej, a moment później przysunął usta do warg Sherlocka.

Po raz pierwszy smak mięty, ulotny zapach perfum i szorstkość zarostu były do samego końca _prawdziwe_ , a nie zawieszone gdzieś pomiędzy światem, z którego Jim tu wrócił a tym, w którym znajdowali się obecnie. Należały do rzeczywistości, w której _obaj żyli_ i cała reszta, która się na nią składała… Mycroft, John, Mary i wszyscy ludzie, którym nie będzie mógł zbyt długo opowiadać bajek – razem wzięci mieli mniej znaczenia niż ta chwila.

Oddawał pocałunek mając pewność, że gdy otworzy oczy, nadal będzie mieć Jima przed sobą i że już nie zniknie.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy z krótkich tekstów przed jakimś dłuższym projektem (mam nadzieję, że następny 'dłuższy' nie rozrośnie się aż tak jak Druga gra czy Zaprzeczenie...) udało się napisać w tydzień, nie rozbiłam się na setki wątków i jestem z tego powodu niesamowicie szczęśliwa :D  
> Mam nadzieję że się podobało, wszelkie uwagi i wytknięcia błędów przyjmę na klatę i jeśli ktoś ma konkretniejszy request odnośnie następnych tekstów - nie bójcie się pisać, może coś mnie natchnie ^^ Krystalizuje mi się w myślach kilka drobnych Mormorów, ale jestem otwarta na wszelkie propozycje.  
> Do zobaczenia w następnym tekście - mam nadzieję - niedługo:)

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst będzie mieć jeszcze 1-2 rozdziały i jak dobrze pójdzie uda się go skończyć w ciągu tygodnia:)


End file.
